Death is only the beginning
by imlosnoches
Summary: Thx 2 the ppl who reviewed! I FINISHED i redid the epilogue so it doenst suck nemore. R/R please. thx!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
  
  
  
"Jazlyn, come over here right now!" Belted my stepsister Portia. "Coming" I yelled in reply. When my sinister stepmother Lisa LeBlanque adopted me, she only adopted me to be a servant in her home until I am old enough to leave her mists of evilness behind me. Lisa's only pride and joy is Portia her daughter and my forever enemy. I will never forgive her for the unkind misery she upheld on me.  
  
When I was ten I was selling corn in the sales yard of the town when an beautiful lady came over to me and wiped the blood off my face that I got when a piece of sharp wood scraped my skin. The women had hair the color of the sun, and pale skin, and her eyes where shadowed by the fan she held above her flawless face. She handed me a beautiful doll with a crimson dress, raven hair, and eyes as dark as midnight. I said " Thank you miss" and then gave her a kiss on her cleansed hand. As I looked down at the doll I looked at it enviously. I looked to thank her again but she walked away without a moment too soon. I was shaken out of my trance when I heard Portia's voice from a distance. I hid the doll under a bundle of clothes that I was to change into when I got to the dungeon (my room) later on. The whole day I couldn't wait until I got back to play with my doll while everyone was a sleep. When I arrived at the house later that day it was midnight. I went to my room with a few shillings I earned and saved. I took out my doll and named her Heather. She was my best friend, I told her all my secrets, adventures, and tricks I played on the other servants. One day I came back from picking apples for the Thanksgiving apple pie when I heard laughter coming from my room. It was Portia playing with Heather. "Um, good evening Portia. What exactly are you doing?" I asked curiously trying to sound happy but you could still hear the fear in behind my voice. "Oh, hello Jazlyn," she said evilly "I was just playing with my new doll I found in your room." I couldn't bare the words she just spat out. The scene with her there making my so-called-life a misery taking everything I had, and now Heather. The only thing I knew I could do was to run. I ran so far and so fast out of the house I almost fainted. As the tears rolled down my face I kept on replaying what happened in my head. I swore to myself after that that I would never be to attach to anything in as long as I am with them.  
  
So it has been eight years since that horrible incident. I have saved every penny from selling corn at the sales yard and I almost have enough to escape to America. France isn't that bad but the farther I am from my step evils the better. I made the tea that Portia ordered and I baked the vanilla cake she loves. I am used to the orders now because I have been being a slave my whole life. When I walked up the beautifully furnished staircase when I heard the front door bell ring. I gave Portia the order and retrieved the door. A man about the age of 18 was there with ebony hair, raven eyes, and fair skin. He looked as if he was my age at the most, he was so elegantly dressed and seemed so proper. "How may I help you sir" I asked curious of why he would be here? "I came to give you this necklace Jazlyn. You must keep it safe until we meet again" the handsome man replied and then walked away without a second glance. I was so stunned by what just happened I didn't ask him if he was giving it to the right person, or how he knew my name. The only thing I would do is to keep the beautiful necklace hidden until it is time to be seen again. I walked to the dungeon with the necklace clutched tightly in my hand. I didn't have a chance to look at the piece of jewelry until now. I could only see by the dim lighted torch, which in this case wasn't enough, but it took awhile for my eyes to a just to the dark room. When I could see clearly again I opened my hand to reveal silver necklace with a crescent in the middle. The crescent was of two black roses. It was beautiful, if you looked at the roses carefully you could see a tint of silver on them. There is a loose stone under my bed and I knew it would come into use when I needed it. I then ripped a piece of my tattered dress off and carefully rapped the necklace up and slipped it under the stone. "She'll never find it there" I whispered to myself.  
  
I was doing chores all day as usual, when Lisa called me up to her room unexpectedly. "Jazlyn I would like to speak to you" she yelled without hesitation. "Coming!" I yelled in reply. I walked up the stairs once I finished washing the last gruesome pot. I arrived at the front of Lisa's door wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. I knocked politely and a faint whisper called out "come in." I walked in not expecting anything but an extra load of filthy laundry, but not even that happened. "Jazlyn, one of the servants saw a handsome man at the door this morning. What did he want?" Lisa asked curiously annoyed. " He just wanted to know if we get the prophet, Ma'am" I replied thinking of the first lie on the top of my head. "And you responded how?" She asked as if I said something wrong the mysterious man. "I said 'Yes; we do get the prophet. Is there anything else you need'" I replied with irritation in my voice. "Good. Anyway, while your here you can take Portia's laundry, and mine," she replied " and if that young man does come around again inform me immediately."  
  
I walked away with my hands trembling from the weight of the clothes. I wondered what Lisa was up to. I just wanted to drop everything and leave but something always held me here. I've always dreamt about running away every since... Well, ever. Now I couldn't run away because how would that rather mysterious man find her? "I'll stay until he comes, maybe the truth will be revealed about my past life or who I really am. He knew my name so that has to mean something." I whispered to myself. Ever since that man came I have been pondering how he knew my name. Maybe he knows someone from the market, or maybe he knows where my parents are? I will find out when he comes again, then I will leave this horrid place forever.  
  
After an exhausting day of chores I have some spare time for a long walk. I take long walks every moment I have time, mostly at midnight. There is no one in the woods because the nobles think it isn't sanitary to walk alone in the dark. They don't really live life until they become a commoner. Living off nature is what we do best, that's what I always say. While I follow the path the moonlight makes, I feel the prickly feeling behind my neck as if someone is watching me. I turn around to observe there is nothing there. Then I turn forward to walk again when someone whispered my name "Jazlyn." Frightened by this abnormal event I started running, but it was faster. "Please, I did not mean to offend you. Let me be! I will leave if it pleases you!" I screamed out in terror. Nothing responded. I was so terrified I could feel my heart beating so hard I could feel it coming up through my throat. I started to run leaving the pain in my chest behind as I ran. I tripped and gashed my arm open. As the blood dripped down my pale arm I wondered why I was running from something that I didn't even exist as far as I knew. The voice that whispered my name could've been the wind and the thing behind me could be an animal of some kind. I tried to calm myself down by telling lies, it helped very little. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Before I knew what was happening a man jumped from a tree right in front of me. He gabbed my gashed arm and started examine it. "What do you want?" I asked fearful for my life. "Calm down Jazlyn. All I want is your blood." The man said touching his lips to my wound. As the loss of blood started to take away the consciousness, I was awake long enough to see another man come out of know where and knock the man who was on my arm off his feet.  
  
When I awoke my head was pounding and my sight was blurry. I could smell the faint smell of alcohol in the air. I tried to stand but I only fell again. Someone must of saw me, and came over. "Are you all right" said the voice. Some how I managed to respond with a simple "yes." His voice was vaguely familiar, yet I did not know. When I opened my eyes again I realized that my vision was coming back. As I blinked away the tears and I noticed I was lying on ebony colored bed. I looked around to examine the rest of my surroundings I saw the man who had saved my life. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. He was the man who gave me the necklace! At the thought of this I had a craving for information. Once I was strong enough to gain a sense of control I sat up and glanced at my arm. The bandage was drenched with blood. I wanted to know what had happened back at the woods and who that man was. I had no idea what was going on anymore.  
  
Gaining the courage I didn't know I had I asked "who are you?" "So sleeping beauty decided to grace us with her presence once again," the man replied. He looked at my arm and looked away quickly "my name is Edan. Edan Rossdale." "Where am I? How did you know my name?" I asked taking off the bandage to look at me wound. "You are at my house. I had to bring you here when you were unconscious." Edan replied looking between my bleeding arm and me. "Listen, I have know idea who you are and what the hell is happening. So if you don't mind I would like to leave" I spat getting irritated because he was dodging all my questions. I stood up and tried to get my balance. I started to wobble towards the door I fell on him. With no hesitation he grabbed by the waist and practically carried me over to the bed. "You are not well enough to leave" Edan said backing away from me. Some of my blood had dripped on the floor, Edan looked at the drops and then looked into my eyes once again and said "Jazlyn, and I have to leave. You better be here when I return or there will be consequences for your stupidity." I dared not question Edan for he looked fierce and somehow angry. He left quickly not looking for a response.  
  
I sat there alone not knowing what to do. Once or twice I thought about leaving but I knew I wouldn't make it. My arm was bleeding non-stop and the only thing I could find was a towel. I moved around by holding onto the furniture. The night had started to lighten and I knew there was only a few hours till dawn. I was scared of what would happen when I went back to Lisa's house, or if I would ever come back there. The man who calls himself Edan, scared me. Yet he had a kindness in his features.  
  
I had to lye down. I was so tired my eyelids felt like heavy buckets ready to close. I fell asleep not to long after that. I awoke from a strange gargling sound. It was Edan. "Jazlyn" Edan gasped jumping into the bathroom. Surprised by his reaction I stood up carefully to get my balance and walked over to him. "Edan, I need to talk to you" I said knocking on the locked door. Edan walked out of the bathroom and seemed to be dazed. He kept looking into my eyes and lifted his hand and stoked my face. I recoiled then gabbed his hand and placed it gently by his side. "Edan, please. I really need you to answer my questions. If this sounds rude please accept my apology." Edan looked hurt when I backed away so I felt I had to say sorry. "I accept. I since you are well again I shall answer the questions I can" Edan said snapping out of his daze.  
  
"So, who was the man who attacked me? And why did he attack me? Were you following me?" I asked quickly blushing at the last question that I blurred out. "Well, the man who was attacked you was my past friend and present enemy. And he attacked you because..." there was a sudden silence and then "because he knew I was protecting you. I wasn't following you I was protecting you!" Edan snapped looking away from me. Edan and I then blushed.  
  
I looked at the position of the sun and gasped. "It's after dawn. They know I am gone. I am such big trouble. I have to leave!" I said almost running from him. "Calm down. I'll take you back." Edan exclaimed taking my hand and leading me out the door. His hand was so soft and perfect. He held my hand so gently as if he was holding a child. "I don't think that is very smart. What am I going to tell them? I am going to be beaten if I lie and if I tell the truth I don't know what they will do to me." I said panicking. My face was dead white with fear and a sudden coldness showered me. "Let me handle it. What do you mean by they beat you. Has anyone ever touched you!" Edan said pulling me forcefully in front of him. Suddenly I was scared of him again. The held my arms so tight as if I was struggling. My arm started to bleed again and the pressure of Edan hold was numbing my arms. My head started to pound again and everything went black.  
  
I woke up screaming. My face was drenched with cold sweat and I sat up in fear. I looked around to see if anyone one was in the room. A cool breeze swept over me from the violent wind. I looked into the dark night sky; the moon was full and silver. My gaze had wondered onto a moving object darting across the yard into the darkness. "Edan! Edan! Where are you?" I screamed into the darkness. I heard no reply from his soothing voice. He was nowhere. I shut the window and ran into the strange hallway where she hoped to find Edan. This hallway was dark and the only light was the moonbeam through the window.  
  
The window in the room I was sleeping in swung open and a loud thump of footsteps entered. I held in my scream for the fear that the person would find me. I ran down the hall and to the last door that could be my only chance. It was locked. I pounded on the door hoping Edan was in there. The footsteps came down the hallway towards me. His face was shadowed and he finally came close enough that I feel his cold hand on the back of my neck. "I'm not finished with you yet!" He said thrusting my head back to expose my neck. I screamed and pounded his chest with my fists. I had no fighting skills what so ever. He acted as if my punches were as if I was ticking him. He laughed a deep blood-chilling laugh that you can hear in your chest. He then lowered his lips to meet my throat. His shallow breath was as if he was excited for whatever he was going to do. I felt a sharp prick that stopped suddenly when someone pulled the man away from me and was fighting on the floor. The man who was saving me I recognized as Edan. Well, I couldn't just stand there and let Edan get hurt so I pulled with all my force the man off of Edan. Edan had time to recuperate before the man attacked again. The attacker finally got out of Edan tight grip, stood up, and grabbed a hold of my neck. "Let me go you beast!" I yelled. I was by then gasping for air. "Edan you come any closer and I'll snap her neck" said the man reveling the sharp teeth. "No Tabias don't hurt her! What do you want? I'll give you something for her as long as you don't kill her" Edan pleaded looking for what will seem the last time he will look into my eyes. "You want to trade you life for this human. She is just our prey Edan! Not our equal" screamed Tabias looking down at me as if I was more an object than human. "If that is what it takes than consider it done. But when I am gone, swear to me you will not hurt her" Edan said changing his expression too a more mischievous look. "A deal it is" Tabias said plainly. "No Edan don't. I'd rather be dead then alone again!" I screamed squiring out of Tabias' grip. Edan suddenly took hold of my arm and rammed me into the wall, which caused me to fall. I turned soon enough to see Tobias on the floor not moving. From the look of it he was dead. Dead. Dead for trying to kill me. Why did he want to kill me? What was it piercing my neck? All these questions started flooding in my head like a tidal wave.  
  
"Edan are you all right?" I said panicking. "Yes. Jazlyn, go to the fifth room in the other hallway. Don't come out until I say so. GO HURRY!" Replied Edan looking at the body as if it was going to come to life. Obediently I ran to the room and stayed there until told to come out. It was quiet until I heard a petrified scream. "What do you want with her!" I heard some say. I knew Edan voice by now and I've never heard it like this before. The conversation was impossible to not hear since it was so loud. "Dimitri sent me to kill her" said a raspy voice. "Dimitri knows! Is he after her now?" Said Edan forcefully. "Yes he knows about her. He wants her dead or alive" said Tabias weakly. "Then why did you try to kill her?" "Because I haven't fed." "Is he determined to find her?" "Hell yeah. He calms she the one. The one that can change us back to human." "Doesn't he want to be human?" "No. He said he would rather die before roaming the earth again as a human."  
  
There was a loud cracking sound, which I assumed to be Tobias's neck. I was scared. I had know idea what Tobias meant by that but I was sure Edan did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Jazlyn come out" Edan said. I didn't want to see him. I don't even know him. What if he wants to kill me to? I have a chance to jump out of the window maybe I could get away. Edan called one more time then he started to walk down the hall. His footsteps were getting louder and louder. Without anytime to think I was out the window and on the wet ground. The wind was blowing hard and my dress was flying everywhere.  
  
I saw woods behind his house and thought it would be a good place to hind. I realized I didn't know where I was. There were no houses, no people, just woods. "Jazlyn! Come here I won't hurt you!" Edan screamed. There was silence until I heard a stick snap behind me. I turned and it was a white wolf. I tried to back away from it but it just came closer. I stared at the wolf wondering if it was just going to stand there when a giant cloud of smoke surrounded the wolf. Not even a two seconds later the smoke cleared instantly and Edan was standing before me. I screamed at his transformation and ran away from him. Running did even help because he caught up to and stuck me to the ground.  
  
"I didn't want to do that but you forced me to!" Edan said kneeling next to me. How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? I was hurting all over because of falling into the ground. I sat up carefully trying not to put any pressure on my arms or legs. "What are you?" I said with a single tear strolling down my face. He lifted his hand to wipe it away but a forced myself to slap his hand away from me. He made know expression to my action he just sat there staring at me. I didn't want to look into toughs beautiful midnight eyes, so I just looked at the grass. "I am a vampire" said Edan plainly. This really got me mad. Vampires are fictional characters they're not real. But after I saw him turn in to a wolf all my theories were defied. "What do you want with me then? Are you going to suck my blood or something?" I asked. Edan must have found this funny because he started laughing at me like it was the funniest joke in the world. "I'm not going to hurt you. I already said that and I am here to protect you" he said then started playing with my messy hair. "PROTECT ME! Protect me from who, that guy Dimitri?" I screamed. "Yes"  
  
"Is that all just a simple 'Yes'"?  
  
"Well what else do you want me to say?"  
  
"Well form start you could tell me why he wants to kill me or..."  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or who I really am."  
  
He was hiding all the answers from me wasn't he? I stood up, dusted myself off and started walking. I had not the slightest clue where I was but I would rather be lost than be with him. "After all you just witnessed your going to run away?" Edan called after me. "Yes. If your not willing to tell me the truth than I have no reason to be here" I yelled in reply. I didn't even look back at him. "Fine go but you will regret it!"  
  
That was the last I heard of him. I walked on and on. Once or twice I could feel him following me. The wonderful scent of Edan blew in the wind and brushed threw my hair. I had this urge to see him again. After all I have been threw this is all that was on my mind. Edan. Then I kept on replaying him saving me from that...vampire Tobias. Vampire. Vampires aren't real. But if Edan was lying than what happened to the white wolf? The more I think about it the more it gets confusing. I had to stop by a riverbank to rest.  
  
The trees are starting to turn crimson, gold, and orange. I fed on a red apple I picked on a nearby tree. I noticed that I haven't eaten in days so I grabbed another one. It was staring to get dark. I was now terrified of the dark because after all that has happened has happened in the dark. I looked around me and but the only surrounding I saw were trees. The darker it grew the more frightening everything began. There were sounds everywhere. Cricket, frogs, lightning bugs. I wonder where Edan is? "Right here" said a sudden voice that came in my head. "Edan? Edan where are you! Come out right now!" I demanded. But once I said that I found it to be a mistake. No matter how irresistible he is he is not going to fool around. Someone's very cold hands touched my bare skin on my arm and turned me around. I looked into his eyes and all my rage went away. I was feeling stupid about how I ran away from him and how I made a fool of myself. "You're so cold" I said taking his hands in mine. "Come with me" he said pulling me closer to him. I didn't even give him an answer when opened my eyes again I was in the room of his house again. "Stop Edan" I snapped as he drew closer. "Stop what?" He said as if acting stupid. "Stop this. Just tell me what I need to know" I replied pushing him away to create distance. His gentle expression faded and was washed away by fury. "As you wish" he said pushing me into the wall as he passed by me. A rush of pain went through my back and arms as he slammed me out of his way. He turned around quickly as if shocked by how hard he pushed me. He rushed over and walked me over to a chair across from the one he had sat in. "Alright I will start from the beginning please no interruptions Jazlyn, just ask me them afterwards." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"When the Devil was still an angel and before he was banished from Heaven, he fell in love with another angel named Nadia. When the Devil was sent to hell he took Nadia with him. She remained an angel while he became the source of pure evil. God eventually made mankind, Adam and Eve. Nadia was pregnant with the devil. The child was Dimitri. Dimitri was a species all of his own. He wasn't good and he wasn't evil. He was the beginning of the vampires. When Dimitri was 24 he went to the Garden of Eden. It was different from the life he lived. It was beautiful. The world was innocent and gullible. Dimitri was curious about the world that surrounded him, that's when he first laid eyes on Eve.  
  
He didn't know what she was and was anxious to find out. Within due time Dimitri and Eve became very close and produced a child. When the Devil found out about this child he sent a serpent to tempt Eve into eating the forbidden fruit and was banished from the Garden of Eden. Dimitri was punished by God and was sent back to hell without the ability to produce children, hoping that he would be the first and last vampire, but that didn't turn out the way God wanted. Dimitri got a gift from his father, which what vampires are now known for. He gave him the ability to drain the life God's creations, also giving him the ability to create more of his own species by giving them his blood after draining them to the very last bit of their life. The devil gave the child the same gift and left him in the Garden of Eden."  
  
"What happened to the child?" Jazlyn exclaimed looking into Edan's eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How did you find out about the story?"  
  
"I really don't know but I know its right."  
  
"Okay? But that doesn't excuse you from what you did! I am in pain all over now!" I yelled trying to move my arm.  
  
Edan walked over and started to massage my neck and moved to my shoulders. Edan moved he head down to meet my neck and kissed it gently. I didn't pull away I just moaned. His kisses got so intense he bit me. It felt so good. I felt like I was flying through the clouds with the suns warm air gliding me with the wind. Edan turned me around in my chair and we started to kiss again. I finally snapped out of it when I saw my blood smothered on my hand. "Edan stop!" I demanded pushing him away. I had wished I hadn't because it felt so good.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her scared expression.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me, and I don't know you"  
  
"I know more about you than you probably do"  
  
"Like what"  
  
"Well, you take walks every night mostly at midnight. When you are finished with your chores you go to the library and read for hours at a time. You love going into the woods and sitting they're watching the animals go about their lives and you wishing you where them. You'd rather be in the Americas then be with the people you life with now. Once you put a cut up worm in Portia's chicken soup. And one time you took Lisa's toothbrush and poured cow urine on it."  
  
"Well, I guess you know more about me than I thought. Fine then tell me something about you"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything"  
  
Edan started to tell me everything about himself. He started from when he was alive to a week ago. The more he talked the more I felt closer to him. I grew very fond of his laugh it was go low and rusty it made my insides tingle. And when he looked at me with toughs beautiful black eyes it is as if he is looking into my soul. His hands are so gentle and perfect I just wanted them around me pulling me close to him. I soon found myself falling in love with a vampire!  
  
When Edan had finished telling his story he pulled me closer. My heart was beating so fast; all I wanted him to do was to kiss me again. One of his soft, gentle but intense kisses that make me have a tingle feeling all over. Edan must have wanted it as much as I did because he arced his neck to meet my lips. We kissed for the longest time. It began to get hot and I wanted to go further, he did to. He stopped and pulled off his shirt to revel muscular chest and then carried me out of the seat. "Come on" he whispered between kisses, and then he led me to his room.  
  
The room was dark except for one candle lit in the corner. His bed was a dark maroon and the color of the walls I couldn't determine because it was to dark. The room was freezing. There was no fireplace, anything except for that one little candle. Edan saw me shiver slightly and said  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Here I'll make you warm"  
  
He slid his hand down my arm and moved slowly downward. The touch of his hand was so soothing I wanted more. I turned and kissed him. I felt his tongue in my mouth. I realized that I started to do that too. The night grew on and I had soon lost the innocence I was born with. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I lay in the bed covered up in a maroon blanket. I woke up from gentle kisses in my neck where Edan had bit me. I fluttered my eyes and kissed the side of his cheek. He lifted his head and touched his lips with mine. "I wanted to ask you something. Well the other day when we were going I was going to walk you back to your house. And you were scared they were going to hurt you. What did you mean?" Asked Edan making sure I was looking into his eyes. I didn't want him to get mad; he scares me so much when he's mad.  
  
"Well yeah. Um... well when a slave does something he or she isn't supposed to do you get punished. But mostly beaten. Now I am defiantly going to get beaten and maybe sold because I was gone for about four days" I was sorry for saying that but its true. "I won't let that happen to you! I will kill anyone who ever hurts you Jazlyn and I swear on that. I love you" Edan's voice got softer at the last statement. He said 'I love you' know one has ever told me that before. The words made my heart sore and my stomach tingly. "I love you too" its even better saying it! It's so nice to say that to someone and to hear it back. He smiled his beautiful smile at my response. He kissed me again and then sat up.  
  
"We have a lot of stuff to do today. Today, I must return you" His smile faded and his eyes grew dim. I didn't want to go back! I want to say here with you! I thought. I forgot Edan could read my mind. "I wish you could but you have to go back. Dimitri will know something's wrong." I heard him say in my head. I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. I walked away from him in disappointment.  
  
Know matter what Edan said to Lisa I would be punished. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I was a tall, pale, thin, and had beautiful long black hair that some girls would die for. My teeth were naturally straight and white; my eyes are a deep dark brown. The last time I had looked into my reflection was a year ago when I had sneaked into Portia's room. I didn't realize how much I had grown since then. I was a fully a woman now.  
  
Edan walked into the bathroom and put his hand on my shoulder. I tore myself away from the mirror to look into his eyes. "You are so beautiful" he said plainly with a sort of envious tone. "So are you" Oh my god I can't believe I just said that. My face had turned red with embarrassment. He laughed at my response, which made me feel comfortable again.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked putting on his jacket.  
  
"Yes." We left the house and started to walk.  
  
Outside was beautiful. The trees were changing into calm colors and the air smelt of fall. To disrupt the silence I laughed. I have know idea why I did but I did. He turned to me with a puzzled look.  
  
"Did I do something?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why'd you laugh"?  
  
"Because I felt like laughing. I won't be laughing for a long time after this."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because, being with you are so much fun. I never have anyone to talk to or be with. Its nice to have a...friend"  
  
"A friend. Is that what you call me."  
  
"Well yes. What would you want me to call you?"  
  
"I don't know maybe you can call me your lover or boyfriend at least."  
  
"Fine. Then it's nice to have a boyfriend."  
  
"There that's better."  
  
Edan took hold of my hand. He stopped short and he pulled me toward him. The next thing I knew I was in the woods in front of my house. "How'd you do that?" I asked startled at the change in scenery.  
  
"Magic" he said plainly and laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Okay listen when we go to the door say you found me while you were out on a stroll and I was unconscious or something"  
  
"Calm down everything will be okay."  
  
"What about the necklace, the one with the black roses?"  
  
"Keep it. It's for you."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Nothing Edan said would make me feel any better. But keeping the necklace made me feel a little better.  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
"I will come every night."  
  
We walked up to the old wooden door. Portia answered. She looked at Edan with a seductive look. "Hello madam. I am Mr. Rossdale. May I speak to the lady of the house please?" Said Edan giving her a stern look.  
  
"Yes, why don't you come and make yourself comfortable Mr. Rossdale."  
  
Said Portia looking at Edan with extreme pleasure.  
  
I stood behind Edan as we walked in following Portia to the family room. Portia showed Edan where to sit. He moved to sit down and revealed to Portia my presence. "You witch! Where have you been? You are going to get what you deserve!" Portia spat sprinting out of the room to get Lisa. Edan looked at me with a sorry expression.  
  
"Don't worry darling I'll handle it" he said brushing my hands with his. I didn't respond. I just stood there shaking in my skin. I was scared to death.  
  
Lisa walked in and pushed me into the wall forcefully. Edan saw and stood up. I shook my head as a hint to not say anything. He still looked at me with fury. I knew he could read my mind so I thought "no please don't you'll give us away!" He responded "Fine but if she does one more thing I'll hurt her!"  
  
I nodded again and looked at Lisa. She was staring at Edan just like Portia is. Edan said finally "Hello, I am Mr. Rossdale. I have returned Jazlyn to you. She was in the woods unconscious. I took her to my home and cared for her wounds."  
  
Lisa turned to me in disgust. "Oh thank you Mr. Rossdale. She is just a servant. There was no hurry to return her. Please stay for dinner it will be ready soon. Jazlyn go help Marsha with dinner!" She commanded her tone of voice changed instantly. I looked at Edan once more. This will be the last time I will see him until the next night. I looked at Lisa then Portia. "You heard you selfish pig go!" Spat Portia turning away from me to look at Edan. I walked down the corridor cursing furiously with tears blurring my sight.  
  
I went to the kitchen and helped with the dinner. It was torture! I wanted to rip out every strand of hair from Portia long blond hair. I wanted to take the knife in my hand and cut up Lisa's face until she knelt in front of me pleading for mercy.  
  
Before I knew it was time to bring the food to the dinning room. I saw Portia sitting next to Edan giggling stupidly. Lisa sat across from her horrible offspring. Portia keep on touching Edan's hands, hair, arm, and legs every chance she got. I put the food on the table and left to fetch the soup.  
  
I put a bowl in front of Lisa, then Edan. This time Portia had gone too far. She turned Edan's face towards her and gave him a quick swipe with her lips. I was full of anger. Edan pulled away and moved his chair closer to the door. I took Portia steaming hot soup in my hand and smiled at her. "Here's your dish madam" and spilt it all over her new dress. She screamed and stood up. She ran over to me and slapped me across the face as hard as she could hit.  
  
Edan stood up and stood in front of me. Portia looked at him in jealousy. "Madam, contain yourself. If you don't I'll make you!" Edan said his voice cold with anger.  
  
Portia screamed once more and stomped off to the next room. "Ms. LeBlanque that went too far..." but before Edan could finish she took my arm and forcefully pulled my over to her. "Oh she doesn't act like at all. Please excuse her behavior. She has a little temper problem. As for you Jazlyn go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night, and all tomorrow no meals!"  
  
I left the room ashamed at what I did. What's wrong with me? That is going to get me a wiping. I let my feelings control me. That was a bid mistake.  
  
I walked to the dungeon decided to lie down. I felt sick. A sickness that was overwhelming. I took out the necklace and looked at the roses' comfort. I longed to be back in Edan's arms away from this place. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I closed my eyes and hoped it was all a dream. I soon cried my self to sleep.  
  
I was running in the woods with someone behind me. He caught up to me and tilted my neck to reveal my vein. I pushed, and punched him. I screamed and cried out for help. I looked at the man. He was tall, muscular, blond hair, and black eyes. He had two long skin piercing teeth in his mouth. I screamed "Edan! Edan help me!" The man laughed coldly. He whispered "your mine" in my ear before...  
  
Someone shook me awake. I sat up quickly realizing it was all a dream. "Jazlyn it's me calm down," said someone putting their hand over my mouth. It was Edan. He put his arms around me for comfort. I started crying. I felt so stupid crying in front of him. But I couldn't stop. "Its okay I'm here."  
  
"He tried to bite me Edan. I was so scared" I cried out.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He has blond hair, black eyes, and is very muscular. He looked about 24 at least."  
  
"Dimitri. He knows I'm protecting you from him."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"He'll be looking for you. Listen Jazlyn; don't go wandering around at night without me. If he approaches you in the market ignore him or say you got to get back work or something. I don't know what he'll do. But I'll be there always remember that."  
  
I finally calmed down. "Thank you" I whispered. I felt my tingles come back again. The thought of him watching me was exciting in a way. Even though I have some ancient vampire who wants to kill me it sort of made me feel... well special. Only because I've never had anyone caring about me being alive and staying alive. Edan would sacrifice his own life for mine. I wanted to show him my affection again.  
  
He must have read my mind again and he kissed me passionately.  
  
"Would you stop reading my mind! I would like to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes!" I said with anger.  
  
"Except for that thought?"  
  
"Except for that thought."  
  
"Good. Come here." He commanded standing up.  
  
I stood up and stood in front of him. "Why did you want me to stand up?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Quiet."  
  
I blinked for not even second and when I opened my eyes I was lying down on the grass in an open field. There were mountains and large pine trees in the distance. The air smelt of snow it made me shiver with delight. "Where are we?"  
  
"Well, right now we are in a country called Canada."  
  
"Canada? Wow!"  
  
He laughed deeply and then propped himself up on his elbow. He just looked ad smiled at me. I felt my face redden.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" I blurted out.  
  
"Because you're beautiful" he said plainly.  
  
I giggled stupidly. I felt so comfortable around him. I've only known him for a couple of days and I feel like I've known him forever.  
  
The wind started to blow harder and I held my arms across my chest.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes" I replied. Edan then moved close to me and the pressed my head against his chest. He put his warm comforting arms around me. We lay there looking up at the stars. Before I knew it I dozed off to sleep.  
  
I woke up in my bed alone. "Was that all a dream or was I in a country called Canada?" I asked myself silently. Then I saw a note on my nightstand that read:  
  
You fell asleep. I brought you back before dawn don't worry know one saw us. I shall see you tonight be ready.  
  
Love,  
  
Edan  
  
I can't wait till I see him again. I was so excited I felt all warm inside. Then I remembered what happened yesterday when I heard footsteps marching down the stairs. I stood up automatically when the door swung open. Standing there before me was a large man. He had dark brown eyes, and strawberry blond hair. He looked at me fiercely. I was scared of what was to happen.  
  
He broke the silence but I wish he hadn't. He pulled out a scroll and unwound it carefully.  
  
"Ms. Jazlyn LeBlanque owned by Lisa LeBlanque has requested a punishment for thee Jazlyn. You have broken five codes of law. First Law: disobeying the commander of the house. Second: Making physical violence to a madam higher than your status. Third: Created harm to someone higher than your status. Forth: Trying to create a noble of one self by seduction. And Fifth: Running away for amount of days and found. The punishment is 15 slashes and 2 days in jail unless the Lady of the House wants to drop the charges. But I don't think that'll happen" he said meanly.  
  
"When does this punishment take place?" I asked with a raspy tone. I was scared of his answer. The only way to get out of this is to plead Lisa. And that will be my last resort.  
  
"At sunset today. Well, I must be going now. Good day!" He said then left the room.  
  
I sat down on my bed and stayed still in shock. What am I supposed to do? If Edan sees this take place there is going to be more blood shed then it would be with just my blood. But somehow I hope he does see and save me from the punishment. Maybe I disserve it. I mean I did spill soup all on Portia's dress, and disappeared for about four days. How could I get out of control like that?  
  
I started to weep tragically. I laid down with my face in the pillow. I heard the door open again. I turned and saw Portia smug face.  
  
"Aw. Poor baby!" She said sarcastically and started laughing. "Disserves you right. I swept Mr. Rossdale off his feet and you had to get in the way! You fool. Every cry you make at sunset, I will be there to laugh and enjoy the pain in your cries for mercy. After this you won't have ANY problems anymore right Jazlyn?" She said horribly.  
  
"Yes" I breathed from my pillow.  
  
"Good! See you at the party!" She laughed leaving the room.  
  
When she left I cried even more. I soon fell asleep with my misery. Another dream showered over me.  
  
I was in the forest covered by the arms of Dimitri. He held my neck back tightly. "You'll always be mine!" He whispered again.  
  
"What do you want with me!" I yelled out in terror. He just laughed and threw me on the ground. I fell so had it knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for breath in pain. I banged my arm on a sharp rock. A bruise started to form.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you are? Or what you are for that matter?" He asked. I lifted my head up carefully and pushed my hair out of my face.  
  
"No" I said panicking.  
  
"You are the source! You are the being that can bring us back to life! All the damned can walk in the sun again. Live among human being again! Your parents are the hunters. Except they were the hunted when you were brought into this world."  
  
"Who are the hunters?" I asked trying to keep him from killing me.  
  
"The one's who are born with a special type of blood this blood makes you stronger than normal humans are and makes you very desirable to my kind. Well, anyway. I found your parents and I killed your father. Your mother I changed into one of the undead. Except my plans were changed when she went into labor with you. I delivered you and before I could finish the changing your mother died. I knew you were now part vampire because you ingested my blood. I put you in an orphanage and swore I would retrieve you later and finish my job."  
  
"What's your job?"  
  
"To change you into one of us so you can't use your power on us."  
  
"How did I get that power of changing your kind into human again?"  
  
"When your blood and my blood mixed it created a new species of a human being. An advanced being. You are very desirable to my species and yours. That's why you are a being that can change the world..."  
  
Before he could finish someone shook me awake. It was Lisa. She was dressed in all black. "Come on girl its time!" She said with a smirk on her face. I stood up and followed her to the back yard.  
  
The man who read the rules to me was already out there. So was all the servants and Portia. The servants looked at me with pity but Portia stood there with excitement and revenge. I looked at the floor until I reached a low to the ground table. Lisa pushed me down and ripped open the upper part of my dress to reveal my back. I closed my eyes ready to feel incredible amount of pain but there was none. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I opened my eyes squinting at first. I was lying down on the grass. I turned over and stood up to look around. I was in the middle of an unknown woods area. The first thought that came into my head was that Edan saved me. I called out "Edan where are you?" Know one answered. "Edan come out!"  
  
"I'm not Edan" said a voice from behind me. I turned slowly pushing my hair from my face.  
  
"Dimitri" I said panicking. He walked closer and moved my hair from my face. His eyes grew wide from his actions.  
  
"Eve?" He asked holding my jaw with his hand. I didn't respond. I didn't know what he meant. Does he mean Eve as in Adam and Eve? "Eve is this you?" He asked again.  
  
"No it's me Jazlyn the one you want to kill or something!" I said with a very irritated voice. He snapped out of it but was still in a daze.  
  
"Jazlyn right. You look just like..." but he stopped suddenly aware of what he was saying.  
  
"Eve" I finished.  
  
"Come on we must leave" he said taking my hand forcefully.  
  
"Why? How did you bring me here?" I asked with a chilled voice.  
  
"Because he'll follow my aura. I'll tell you when we stop. You must be freezing" he said ignoring the fact that he almost plunged me into a tree. He turned me around and looked at my backside. "Good I made it in time as usual." I shivered at the touch of his hand on my skin. He took off his black jacket and put it on my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you" I said trying to sound great full. Even though I had know clue where we were going I still felt safer than I was back at Lisa's house. I just hope Edan finds me before something does happen.  
  
"We are going to go to another town by one of my houses. I want you to act as my wife, don't try to run or make a scene or you'll regret it" he threatened pulling my hand again.  
  
"What do you have to get in town?" I asked hoping it wasn't a human for him to feed on. Or was I the human he was going to feed on? That thought really got me scared and less comfortable.  
  
"Well, you are going to a couple of dresses and food" he said plainly giving me a glance. I didn't respond.  
  
We walked for about an hour before he let me sit down to rest. The darkness had taken over the sun once more. "Why didn't we just teleport there instead of walking?" I asked unsure if I could walk anymore.  
  
"Because it will be easier for him to find us quicker. Do you need me to carry you?" He said casually. What he didn't know was I've been leaving a trail of cloth and stones. I hope he won't find out or I will surely die quicker.  
  
"No. I'm not that weak. How long is it until we get there?"  
  
"Its just over down this road. Come lets go"  
  
I stood up and walked on down the road. The town was small but interesting. We went to the dress shop and an old lady was there by the counter. "Hello. How may I help you sir and madam?" She said kindly.  
  
"Yes. I need a dress for my wife." Dimitri said nudging me in front of him.  
  
"Yes of course. Come here madam let me measure you. Pick the design from this book" she said handing me a thin leather book.  
  
I looked at Dimitri unsure of what to do. He smiled and said "it doesn't matter what price it is. Just make sure it looks as beautiful as you." He said flirtatiously. Was he serious or did he just say that so it would look like we were really married?  
  
I picked out the design and picked the colors of the fabric. The old woman put me on a stool and measured, then pinned in the right places. "The dress will be ready in n hour" she said helping me step off the stool.  
  
"Good. How much?" Dimitri asked putting his jacket around me.  
  
"10 Franks" she said with pleasure.  
  
"All right. I'll pay when we come back. You have one hour." He repeated walking out with me behind him.  
  
Next he took me to an open late market. I picked out the food and he bought it. I hope I wouldn't need it tough I hope Edan would find me soon enough. I wanted to know what happened at the back yard of Lisa's house. I dared to ask for I knew he needed me.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Where?" He replied trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"You know what I am talking about" I said rudely.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"At Lisa's house. What happened?"  
  
"Oh. I saw what was happening so I walked over, picked you up and disappeared."  
  
I was so mad. How could he do that! I mean he saved me from a painful beating but still. I can't stay away from them forever. Once Edan kills Dimitri then what am I supposed to do. Edan and me can't be together. I wish we could because I love him but it's impossible. Now I can't even go back to my so called home because I am probably disowned. I have a lot of savings there to. Edan's necklace it's still in my pocket!  
  
"Is that all I thought you were going to give me a lecture or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you still scared of me?" Give me a break! 'Are you still scared of me' what's that all about.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what's the matter?"  
  
"What I want to know is what are you going to do to me? Just because you sort of saved me from them doesn't mean I am going to cooperate!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You could never give me a straight answer can you!"  
  
"Fine!" He pulled me to him and he kissed me. I pushed recoiled quickly and walked back to create distance. I was so mad I wanted to scream. All the fear or doubts I had had vanished at his action. First he wants to kill me now he wants me. Or is he playing with my mind.  
  
I walked into the dress shop for the dress not seeing if Dimitri had followed me. The old lady greeted me then Dimitri. She said the dress was in the back room and I could change there if I wanted. I walked back there quickly.  
  
I put on the dress and stuck the necklace in my front pocket. The dress was beautiful. It was long sleeved and silver. Bellow the breast was an opening V that opened wider as it flushed outwards towards my feet. Between the V was a beautiful white color. This was the first time I ever was given something new. I felt so wonderful in it. Then to ruin the moment I heard Dimitri call out  
  
"Honey! Are you ready? We have to leave!"  
  
I saw the window and dashed towards it. I yelled out "almost ready!" Then opened it. I climbed out carefully. When I was on the soft grass I stood up and ran towards the woods. I ran until I had to stop for a cramp in my chest. I walked quickly but didn't dare look back. I found my trial and followed it.  
  
I walked calmly for a couple of minutes. The woods got thicker and darker. I herd a twig snap behind me, but when I turned around no one was there. I heard a whisper behind me. "It must only be the wind." I said to calm myself down. I quickened my pace. I heard the whisper again but I couldn't understand it. As I passed a large oak tree someone said to me "Jazlyn I told you not to run away." I turned around and saw Dimitri leaning against the oak tree. My breathing became shallow and I sprinted away from him. "Jazlyn there's no point in running away." I continued to run. I heard footsteps behind me. I ran faster and faster until I tripped over my dress and landed face first into the ground. "Aw poor baby. Did you hurt yourself? I told you not to run. Now look what you did you stupid wench." Dimitri said harshly. I tried pushed myself up and he kicked me back down. "Where's your night and shining armor Edan now. To think he isn't here to save you. Whatever shall you do?" Dimitri reached down and pulled my body up by my neck.  
  
I screamed for help hoping someone would help me. Dimitri slapped me hard in the face. I fell to the floor and I started to whimper in pain. I stood up slowly and back away from him. Dimitri started to walk towards me until a man, from out of nowhere lunged at Dimitri and tackled him to the ground. Dimitri said to me "this isn't over." He smiled then disappeared. Another man from behind me lifted me to my feet. He looked like a guard of some kind. I looked my savior who had tackled Dimitri. I saw the crest of France on his tailcoat. It was the prince!  
  
The guard stood in front of me for protection. The other guards protected the prince. Dimitri disappeared under the prince's grip. The prince then stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to me and whispered "Come with me."  
  
I followed him into the carriage and waited until it started moving. It was only he and I sitting in the carriage. He moved in front of me and made direct eye contact. He was practically perfect. He has black brushed back hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a nice bone structure.  
  
I may be a commoner but he certainly doesn't know that. Wait, what happened to Edan? He didn't find me! Where is he? He probably thinks I am dead! Oh Edan where are you?  
  
"I am Prince Daren of France. You are?" He said politely.  
  
"I am Jazlyn LeBlanque" I said hastily.  
  
"I have never heard that name. Jazlyn. It's pretty. Well anyway I wanted to ask what happened back there?  
  
"I was walking home from the market when that man attacked me. I screamed for help but he just hit me. Then you came. Thank you."  
  
"No need to be thanked. I am glad I got there in time though." He said moving my chin to expose the side of my face where I got hit.  
  
"Were exactly are we going?" I asked glancing out the window.  
  
"To my palace. I want you to stay there for a couple of days. Just so I know you are okay." He added.  
  
He reminded me of the way Edan acted when he first started to like me. I hope this isn't the same situation. I love Edan. And if the prince falls in love with me then I have no choice.  
  
The carriage stayed quiet all the way to the castle. I looked out the window at the scenery. Once and awhile I would glance at the prince and make eye contact with him. I had a feeling he was watching me the whole time.  
  
We arrived at the castle later on during the night. The maid took me to the room I was to stay in. It was beautiful. The walls were blue and the bed was had a lace canopy. The bed was a white silk. I laid down listening to the maid tell me were the dresses were and what time to wake up. I feel asleep once she left the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
I woke up the next day with difficulty. My whole body aced and my head hurt. I made myself go into the bathroom and take a bath. It was so soothing. The bath had bubbles and nice hot water. I finished bathing and dried myself off. I walked into my room to look for a dress.  
  
"I'm sorry. I knocked and know one answered. I wanted to make sure you are all right." Said Prince Daren covering his eyes with his gloved hand. I had a strong feeling he was looking between his fingers.  
  
"Yes I am fine. I just had to clean myself up a little bit. Thank you for asking majesty" I said opening the closet.  
  
"Please call me Daren."  
  
"All right. Um, will you excuse me I have to change?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry. Come down to the last door to the left when you're finished. I want to talk to you."  
  
"Yes Daren."  
  
He left quickly closing the door behind him. I wanted to leave. I wanted to find Edan. He has not found me and I am scared he never will. I selected a random dress, it happened to be a very pretty one. I looked thin and my figure looked fuller in it. I brushed my hair and walked down the hallway.  
  
The door was easy to find. I knocked and the door opened. "Hello. Please take a seat." Said Daren pulling the chair closer to his. I sat down and looked up at him. "Would you like to take a walk with me outside?"  
  
"Yes I would love that." I responded.  
  
"All right then let's go."  
  
"I just want to get something from the room first if you don't mind."  
  
"I'll wait forever for you."  
  
"Believe it won't take that long."  
  
He laughed with great pleasure and stood up. I followed his jester and left the room. I walked down the hallway with him beside me. He opened the door and I walked in and picked up my dress Dimitri bought me. I looked in the pocket for Edan's necklace. It wasn't there. Looked in the other pocket frantically. It wasn't there either.  
  
"Did you loose something?" Daren asked walking over to me.  
  
"Yes. Please it means the world to me. It must have dropped somewhere" I cried out tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My necklace!"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"It's silver. With a pendent in the middle. It has two black roses on it."  
  
"Calm down we'll find it. And if we don't I'll buy you a new one."  
  
"No you don't understand. It was a gift from my...fiancé."  
  
"Your fiancé !"  
  
"Yes. He's probably looking for me too. I must find the necklace. It's the only thing that keeps us together when we are separated."  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Edan Rossdale." I said kneeling on the floor. I started to fall apart. Tears started to flow out of my eyes. Then one thing I loved that helped me remember Edan was gone. It's gone forever.  
  
"I will send out a search for you fiancé. I will find him don't worry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He pulled me up on my feet and gave me a kiss on my cheek. He walked out of the room giving me some time alone. I laid on the bed wondering if Edan had searched for me. Won't he have found me by now? Does he really love me or was he just a one-night sort of thing. I didn't even really know him! Why do I doubt him? I love him. Or do I. Was it just an infatuation?  
  
Someone knocking on the door interrupted me. It was a guard. "Sorry to disturb you madam but the prince has called for your presence in his chamber." He said trying to give me a hint.  
  
"All right." I responded trying to understand it.  
  
He walked out and whispered "I would leave as soon as you can miss." And he walked out. I ran out to ask him what he meant but he was gone when I opened the door. I sighed and walked down the cold corridor. I reached his chamber and knocked on the heavy oak door. "Enter." Said a voice inside. I pushed open the door and was welcomed by a warm fire. "Oh Jazlyn nice of you finally get here. Well I've started the search. Do you have any idea where he might be?" I thought for a minute. I didn't actually know where Edan's house was.  
  
"No I wouldn't have the slightest idea. His house burned down a month ago and has been living with a friend and I don't know where his friend lives." The prince replied after a long pause, "Why are you engaged to him if he doesn't even have a home to take you to?"  
  
I gave him a rude look and said with a little attitude "because I love him. And his house is being rebuilt." The prince smiled. "Reasonable." Is all he said.  
  
I looked around his room to avoid eye contact with the prince. His room was covered gold crushed velvet. "Well I don't want to be a nuisance. So I'll leave." I said walking towards the door.  
  
"You'll never be a nuisance to me." He said walking in front of me and opening the door.  
  
Thank you." I said and walked out. The door closed and I gave a little grunt of anger. Out of all people he has to like me! I am only a commoner. If he knew that he would probably get rid of me and act as if I had not been there. Maybe I should take that guard's advice. I should leave and find Edan. Maybe I'll find him and we can be together again. Or shall I stay here and wait to see if the prince finds him. I really have no place to go, so I should stay here until the prince finds him. It'll be easier and not so life threatening.  
  
I walk down the stairs to the main lobby. I saw a big wooden door ajar.  
  
I saw books on tremendous sized shelves. I pushed the door open and walked inside. I walked around looking at the titles of random books. Someone walked in and walked over to me. I turned with curiosity. "I see you found the library. If it pleases you pick any of your choice." Said Daren walking around me in a circle.  
  
"Are you following me?" I asked. My voice had light and seductive. Like I was trying to flirt with him. He laughed and came even closer to me.  
  
"Do you think I am?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm. then maybe I am."  
  
"Good to know I guess."  
  
"Yes very well."  
  
I walked away from him and picked up a black leathered book called 'Dracula.'  
  
"You like vampire books?" He said taking the book out of my hand.  
  
"Not necessarily. I like fiction because it's not real. Anything can happen." I said taking the book back abruptly.  
  
"You're not like everyone else are you?"  
  
"Not everyone is alike in the first place. Just because I like to observe things and look at things for what they really are doesn't make me different. It makes you different because you will look at someone and like them for their beauty not who they really are" I argued looking into his astonished eyes.  
  
"Is that what you think. You think I am attracted to you because you're beautiful. You maybe beautiful and very attractive but I like you for who you really are" He replied moving closer again.  
  
"And who am I really?"  
  
"Someone who is blinded by fake love. From what I have seen of you, you aren't that interested in what you have in front of you. You want to see different things, different people. Well, if I've known better I think you have found something or maybe even someone different from the way you grew up. Good day Jazlyn." He finished and left the room.  
  
I felt like a great anger came over me. I wanted to hit him he made me so mad. He can't just judge me like that. I've known him for a day or not even a day! He doesn't even have the slightest idea who I am! I don't care if he is the prince I hate him.  
  
I left the library and went outside. I felt free again. I sat in the shade of a tree and opened the book. It was about a vampire named Dracula. What a coincidence. I read half the book until it started to get dark and colder. I didn't want to be outside in the dark alone.  
  
While I was walking inside I walked into my room and laid down. My days are so boring. Back at Lisa's I would at least have work to fulfill. But here you just do whatever you want which isn't much. I went to sleep not expecting anything but a normal dream but that surely did not happen.  
  
"I told you not to run away and now look where you are. Trapped in a boring palace where the prince is hitting on you all the time. I wonder what Edan would think if he saw you there" said Dimitri sitting in the ground next to me.  
  
"He would want me to leave with him. That's what he would want" I replied looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Are you sure of that? I am surprised you are sure about anything now. Edan has not found you. Maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe he found some other lost soul to screw." He said cruelly.  
  
"He wouldn't do that to me. He loves me."  
  
"How do you know what he'll do? You don't really know who he is. He may have just been nice to you because he wanted to screw you. And it worked!"  
  
"Listen how do you know whom Edan is? What are you his father or something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Yeah right. How am I supposed to believe you? Edan would've told me!"  
  
"He doesn't know that's why. And he would've told you. And you don't have to believe me. But Edan is not coming back to you."  
  
"Why isn't he?"  
  
"Because. Well, your prince will tell you. Good night. I will see you again soon." Finished Dimitri and then I woke up.  
  
There were two knocks on the door. I shot up from my bed so fast I thought I would fall over. I just hoped it wasn't the prince. If it is he is going to tell me something I don't want to know.  
  
"Miss. The prince requests you come down to dinner" said the servant.  
  
I felt a great relief. "Please tell him I don't want to be alone. If you don not mind. Here take this." I said handing her 2 Franks I found outside.  
  
"Please I don't need this madam." She said with her eyes sparking with happiness.  
  
"Please take it as a token of my appreciation" I said closing her hand around the Franks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
She smiled and left. I hope that made her happy. Went into the bathroom and my sadness and anger came back like a strong wind. Some how, I built up all this rage and I broke the mirror with my fist. My hand started to trickle blood. I started to cry with frustration and pain. My knuckles were bleeding nonstop now. I collapsed in a pile of glass. I heard the door being flung open and Daren came into the bathroom, picked me up and laid me on the bed.  
  
I cried even more from the pain in my heart and my flesh. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He said panicked. He took the handkerchief from his pocket and held it to my hand that was bleeding. I stopped crying after a couple of minutes and spoke between sobs.  
  
"Is he dead? Tell me is he?"  
  
"Yes he is. He was murdered yesterday. Some passing by peasant saw him being stabbed. His killer took his body. The peasant said he saw him lying there still and wasn't breathing. The killer took the body and then disappeared. I am so sorry Jazlyn."  
  
My crying soon washed over me. I cried so much I had no more tears left. Daren had to rush me to the bathroom about five times for me to vomit. I haven't eaten anything for about two days so soon I was throwing up acid that burnt my throat. When everything calmed down again I tried to talk. I lost my voice.  
  
"Please let me go get a doctor." Daren said brushing the strands of hair in front of my eyes.  
  
"No. I just need to rest." I whispered wiping tears out of my eyes.  
  
"If you aren't well in two days I will get a doctor."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Do you want me to send for some food for you?"  
  
"Unless you want me to vomit again then I don't think so, but thank you."  
  
He laughed and put a blanket over me. I told him to leave and get some rest. But he refused to leave me alone so he sat in the chair by the fire watching me. "Its amazing how you actually saw a madam vomit. Prince of France helping a know one through a tragedy. That must be the first." I said with a raspy voice.  
  
"You know no matter how sick you are you always find some way to insult me. And I am not as conceded as you think I am." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah well you disserve it. I mean you like a woman who you just saw pouring he guts out, and her fiance just died." I said with a single tear trickling down my cheek.  
  
"Well maybe you aren't just a woman to me. Maybe you're the woman. Maybe you'll give me a chance to show myself. You are so different than the other women are. Different, in a good way. When I saw you being attacked I knew there was something about you. In the carriage I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I think I'm in lo..."  
  
"No please. Don't say it. Please." I pleaded looking away from him. I cried silent tears of pain. To be back in Edan's arms and telling me it's okay. I wanted he taking me away forever just the two of us.  
  
I turned completely over and made myself stop thinking of Edan and go to sleep. I feel asleep peacefully. I just dreamt about how I will never hear his laugh again, or see his beautiful smile, or his black eyes gleaming into mine. I started crying again in my sleep. I could feel the warm tears trickle down my face.  
  
Being in a strange room in a strange environment with a strange man watching you isn't that comforting. This isn't where I want to be. But I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go back to Lisa's. I can't stay here. I have no money. I have nothing. I have no one.  
  
I stood up. I grabbed a shawl that was in the closet and left. I ran down the stairs to the door and out to the fresh air. I ran towards the road and down it. I danced and twirled. I ran and walked. I did anything I pleased. I walked and walked. I stopped at a nearby town to rest. Then my journey started again. I didn't regret or look back. I just walked.  
  
I walked all day and night came. I found a patch of grass and laid carefully on it. I feel asleep quickly from exhaustion. Ever since I met Edan I have never had a normal dream. I dreamt of me holding a baby. Then I saw Edan coming behind me and saying "It's a miracle!" Then taking the baby from my hands and smiling. He then started to laugh and turn around in circles with tons of jubilation. I smiled and started to laugh. He kissed me and said "I love you. And I love my son!"  
  
His kiss felt so real. I could smell his sent so close to me. I felt his warmth and his laugher. It was as if he was really with me again. The sun shined in my eyes, which was the cause of me waking up. I wanted to go back to sleep. I wanted to see Edan again. I opened my eyes to the real world. A real world with nothing but sadness and loss in my reality. I shook of the pain and stretched out. I was fully awake then I started to walk. Walk to where ever the road takes me.  
  
I walked for the day again. Only stopping for apples or berries. I walked myself right into the wilderness. It was dark and cold. I just walked straight trying to ignore the strange sounds in every direction. I felt dirty and scared at the same time. For the first time in my life I wanted to be back at Lisa's. What am I doing? I am going to walk myself right off France into the waters.  
  
I stopped for my night's rest. I made a pile of colored leaves and laid down. I tired to close my eyes and go to sleep but I kept on looking around making sure nothing was lurking around. I got mad at myself for being so paranoid. I just closed my eyes and let sleep over come me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The morning came soon. The sunlight breaking through the leaves shined in my eyes. I sat up. I felt nauseous, my head was pounding, and I had a fever. I stood up but the nausea hit me harder. I felt dizzy and weak. I sat back down and vomited. I coughed and wiped my mouth off with a leaf. I felt all of my insides turning inside out. I vomited one more time before I fainted from the slicking smell and the dizziness.  
  
I opened my eyes a moment later and someone was picking me up. I felt like a corpse for I couldn't move I was too weak. I blinked and all I saw was long blond hair, then I was in a room. I heard a woman giving instructions. "Clear off the bed quickly! Get her water!" She demanded lying me down. I felt a cup touch my lips and a softer voice telling me to drink. I felt the cold moist water go down my dry, sore, throat. When I couldn't drink anymore I started to gag. I opened my eyes again. I tried to sit up but head pounded and my body wouldn't listen to me.  
  
I wanted to make sure I wasn't in some place were I was going to die when I got better. "Where am I?" I breathed trying not to raise my voice to high.  
  
"You must rest. Get your strength back." She said putting a cool towel on my forehead.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" I said trying not to pass out from the pain in my head.  
  
"No. That's the last thing I'll never do. You're the chosen one."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"No more questions. Explanations when you are well enough to stand. Please go to sleep. Drink this it'll make you feel a lot better in the morning." Someone else said putting another cup to my lips.  
  
"No don't! I don't want the miracle to have anymore of the blood than it has already!" Said the voice that has been talking to me the whole time.  
  
I started to drift off to sleep but then I heard someone talking. I heard my name so I started to eavesdrop. "Yes Sarah, she has the miracle in her. I don't think she knows yet...who gave he the miracle...I don't know but when she gets better we will get the answers." I heard to woman say. What was the miracle they were talking about? Is it the necklace? I hope its not because they will be disappointed when I tell them I lost it.  
  
I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then sleep over came me. I sleep for three days straight. I was only awaken to eat but fell back asleep immediately. On the forth day I woke up by myself. I had had three days of  
  
Dreamless sleep. I felt well rested, energetic, and I had more strength. I sat up and stood on the furnished wood floor. I stretched out and waited for someone to come into the room. The room was a yellow with a tint of gold. It had a lot of antiques I have never scene before like a elephant foot table, a giraffe lamp, a coble stone table, and a wooden dresser with fairies and animal carved into the side.  
  
The footsteps of someone walked right into the room. She gasped in fright when she saw me. "Oh you're awake. Let me go get Annabel." She said and left. The girl looked young about the age of 15. She had chestnut colored hair that was tied up. She had black eyes just like all the other vampires.  
  
I only waited for about two minutes before someone else entered the room. She was beautiful. She had long blond hair that flowed naturally against her shoulders. Her black eyes looked kind and caring, along with her rosy cheeks. She lighted up the room with he beauty. But yet I have encountered her before. She looked so familiar.  
  
"I could see by the look on your face you don't remember me. You were so small so I wouldn't expect you to. Here let me give you a hint. Do you still have that doll I gave to you?" She said still smiling. I was astonished by what she just said.  
  
"That was you! No, I am sorry but my stepsister stole the doll. But I cherished it like my life when I had it in my possession.  
  
"Please don't be sorry. Your stepsister will get put in her place soon. Don't worry." She said with a guaranteed voice. "So Jazlyn tell me what has happened to you. Start from when Edan came and gave the necklace."  
  
Obediently I did as I was told. When I got up to the part when I was told Edan was dead I had to stop to recuperate. I left out the part of Edan and I when we made love because it's not important and it's none of her business. She looked at me with her complete attention. As vampires do she read my mind and when I was done she said "Tell me you and Edan did made love?"  
  
"You know that answer, I know you read my mind." I said but making sure it didn't sound rude. She laughed, her laugh sounded like music. I started to feel more comfortable and smiled.  
  
"Well, I wanted to give you a warning. Take care of yourself. You will regret it if you don't. You have a gift inside of you that will make you the happiest person alive...or one of the undead." She sounded like she was trying to give me a clue or a hint of something. Yet I had no clue what she was talking about. But I will obey and take care of myself.  
  
"Can all vampires tell the future? Because when Edan and me were together he took me to a country called Canada. But I looked at five maps when I was at the palace and found no such country?" I asked looking into her black eyes.  
  
"No all vampires cannot tell the future. Edan only has that gift. An old gypsy woman was almost killed by a man who went crazy. Edan heard her scream and went to see it everything was fine. Well when he arrived there the old woman was pleading for mercy. Edan killed the insane man and healed the old woman with his blood. In return she gave him the gift of seeing the future. That's how Edan knows of the country Canada."  
  
"Did he know he was going to die?"  
  
"No he didn't. Having the power of seeing in the future has its restrictions. He can only see the outlook of things. Like if he sees or thinks about France he could see things that will happen centuries later. In since he was able to live forever that helped a lot. The one thing I don't want to leave out is he can't see exactly what will happen. Like he couldn't see himself meeting you."  
  
"That's really helpful. But I have to ask a couple more questions."  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Well, how did you find me out in the woods? And tell me the truth about Edan's death please."  
  
"I was requested to watch over you from your mother. We were best friends. When I found out she was killed I got a note in the mail from her day after her death. She had a felling something bad a feeling something bad was going to happen to her and Damian. That's your father's name. So she asks me to watch over you and make sure what happened to her didn't happen to you. And I did. For my friends sake. And Edan. Sweet Edan. Well, his killer is unknown. But he was stabbed several times with a witch's blade. A witch's blade is a knife that has a spell in it. Its what the hunters use. It takes a vampire about a month to recover if they were stabbed a lot. Know one is sure if Edan is dead. Because he had to have someone take care of him and he didn't at the time. He was probably killed by the vampire that attacked him and disappeared. Jazlyn, don't give your hopes up. If he is still alive he will find you even if he is half head."  
  
A tear down my face but I wiped it away quickly. She kept on smiling.  
  
"Thank you. But if you don't mind I have one more question."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"What is the miracle I heard you talking about?"  
  
"That is one question I cannot tell you. I swore I couldn't tell you. But it is a miracle."  
  
"How will I found out?"  
  
"You will know when time comes. But until then, you must take care. You are going to stay here for two days so I know your well. Then I will return you to the prince." She said standing up and opening the blue and yellow curtains.  
  
I sighed but didn't argue. I'd rather be with the prince than wandering again for there might be a chance even in the slightest that Edan is still alive.  
  
The two days went by fast. I cleaned myself up and ate well. Annabel bought me a new dress. And in an hour I am to go back. Annabel wrote a letter to Daren lying about what happened. We took a carriage instead of using her powers. The way there was silent. When the carriage stopped in front of the palace Annabel whispered "Remember what I said." Then the carriage door opened. And to greet us Daren and his guard were there. Annabel was helped out first then I was assisted. Daren had a big smile on his face. He got all tense and hot. His face suddenly got red and he wiped his brow.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jazlyn. Madam I am Daren the Prince of France. You are?" He said polity kissing my hand and Annabel's.  
  
"I am Annabel Montsell. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said politely.  
  
"Not as much of a pleasure to meet the woman who saved Jazlyn and returned her to me. Thank you."  
  
"Tis' not a problem. I must be on my way. Good day. Good bye Jazlyn. I shall see you soon." Annabel said giving me one last smile and then stepped back into the carriage.  
  
"Goodbye Annabel. Thank you for everything" I said quickly watching the carriage strode down the path.  
  
I watched it ride off into the distance. Daren nudged my arm. I turned and saw his face close to mine, close enough for a kiss. I stepped back in order to gain distance. He just smiled and took my hand. We walked to the palace before he said anything. "So what happened?"  
  
"Annabel wrote you a note to tell you what happened." I said uneasy.  
  
"Yes I know. But I want to know from you." He said looking straight. I felt my face glow red with fury. I wanted him to shut up or change the subject.  
  
"I really don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"All right. I have something urgent to tell you. Come; let's go riding." I followed him to the shed to get the horses. He let me pick which one I was top ride. I chose a beautiful horse. All black except for a white rose looking shape in the middle of her forehead. Daren helped me step on. I sat and watched Daren climb on his steed perfectly. He trotted over and waved for me to follow. I did so.  
  
The horse ran out into the open. The horse was free. He was running fast and careful. Twirling in circles sometimes. The horse reminded me of myself when I ran away from the prince. Daren caught up and I started to trot. He mimicked. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Well, Jazlyn. My father is dieing. He wants me to take a woman's hand in marriage. I am supposed to have two masks. All the women are to come in France. Before it takes place I want to ask for you. Will you be my wife Jazlyn LeBlanque?"  
  
"WHAT!! How could you ask that Daren? I just lost the love of my life a couple of days ago. I still love him. I am sorry about your father but I can't go through with it. I am sorry but it's betraying Edan and myself. Maybe if you gave me time. Time is all I need." I said still shocked.  
  
"Than time it is. Just reconsider it please. The masks are a month from now. Until then you have time to make your decision."  
  
"All right. Daren if my decision isn't what you want it to be I'm sorry. Its not you its me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Then I bet I could bet you to the road all the way over there"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Fine. 1, 2, 3 GO!"  
  
Then I raced off towards the road leaving a cloud of dust behind. By the time Daren escorted me back to the palace it was dark. We spent the rest of the evening telling each other our most embarrassing moments in our childhood. Then I told him who I really was.  
  
"Daren I know you won't like this but it's who I am. If you want me to leave and take away you proposal it is understandable." I said with a serious face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well. I was adopted into the LeBlanque home when I was one. I don't remember anything before that really. The man of the house treated me like his own child. But his wife Lisa LeBlanque treated me like a servant. The man died when I was two a year later. The lady Lisa took over the household and made me a servant. I became known as a servant instead of an adopted member of the family. The widow bared another child from a man she had an affair with. She told him about the child but he refused to have anything to do with her or the child. Lisa was forced to take care of her new daughter Portia and treat me like she thought I was to be treated. And I assume it was a servant. I am known as a commoner. Not a noble, lady or anything. I am sorry to disappoint you. I'll leave."  
  
"No please don't leave. I knew you weren't. All the other maidens that I know or known do not act like you do."  
  
"How do I act then?"  
  
"Like yourself. You don't try to make some kind of fake image."  
  
I started laughing and I felt a glow inside. I stopped laughing quickly when I felt it. I can't feel this way about him. It's not right, its horrible. It's only been a week or more since Edan died. For in my heart I know he's dead other wise he would've given me a sign or some sort.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daren said looking worried.  
  
"Nothing. It's really nothing," I said and made a fake laugh "Wow, look at the time I have to rest. It's been along day."  
  
"Good night." He said with sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Good night, Daren. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes you will."  
  
I ran to my room and shut the door. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Daren bought a knew mirror. It was he same but yet different. It had the silver back round with dark green vines. But this one had red roses in some places. I ignored it and washed my self then went to sleep.  
  
"So my son is that easy to get over?" Said Dimitri pinning me against the wall.  
  
"What are you talking about Dimitri? You really have to get someone else to taut." I spat trying to loosen his grip.  
  
"Listen girl you better watch it. He may not be coming back but neither will you if I kill you." Dimitri said moving his hand to my neck. I couldn't breathe. I punched and kicked him. It was no use. So I did the only thing I could do I screamed with some air I had left.  
  
"He's never here to save you anymore. I could kill you if I want since you are the reason for his death." Dimitri let go and I fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"What do you mean I was the reason for his death?" I cried out. I stood up holding my neck.  
  
"You don't know girl. Edan would still be alive. He was looking for you, trying to track me down. Well I couldn't let finding you and ruining my pain could I?"  
  
"You would kill your own son!"  
  
"I did. I found his former friend Bryan McDonnell on the side of the road half dead. Well I fixed him up and he told me his story of how he was betrayed by Edan. Bryan was sent to kill you the night after you met Edan. But of course Edan got in the way and beat up Bryan. Bryan wanted revenge so I gave it to him. And from the look of it it worked."  
  
I was so mad I gained all my strength and attached Dimitri. I hit him hard across the face. I knew he wasn't ready for that because he held the side of his face in pain.  
  
"Stupid wench!" He turned and hit me hard in the face then took a knife out and held it in his hand. Then a bright white glow came and formed a shape into a woman.  
  
"Dimitri put the knife away." Said the woman. She was an angel I assumed. She was beautiful of course but she had a sort of dark aura.  
  
"Hello Nadia. Come to save her from me, have you? Betray your own son for this disaster. She could change that. I have to stop her Nadia with your permission or not."  
  
"You would kill your own son to stop what she is meant to do. Well its too late the damage is done Dimitri if you haven't noticed. Once she has the miracle anyone who wants to become human only has to drink one drop of the miracles blood and their human." Said Nadia healing my face with her gentle hand.  
  
"How the hell did she get the miracle?" Asked Dimitri getting really mad.  
  
"You son. The son you killed." She said meanly.  
  
"How can that be its impossible!"  
  
"Not for him..." said Nadia but I cut her off.  
  
"What is the miracle? No one will tell me. And Edan gave me a necklace but I lost it so if you don't mind I would like to get rid of this mysterious miracle and wake up!" I yelled backing away from them both.  
  
I woke with a startle. I jumped out of the bed and dressed. I did my hair nicely, ate, and then went to find Daren. He was in the study reading some book. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Good morning." He said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Everyday was like this for a month. I felt more and more comfortable with Daren everyday. The glowing or tingling in my stomach grew. I had dresses made because I couldn't fit into the dresses in the closet. Daren and me grew closer by the day. I found myself growing found of him. Then that talk came up again.  
  
"Jazlyn, the first mask is next week. Have you made up your mind?" He asked after just kissing me.  
  
"When is the next mask?" I said pulling away one more time.  
  
"Two weeks after the first one." He replied.  
  
"I will have you answer at the second mask."  
  
"Better than know answer at all I guess."  
  
"Yeah you can say that." Then we started to kiss again.  
  
Everyone was getting ready for the first mask. I had to get sized for a dress. When the dress was finished I looked beautiful in it. It was a strapless blue-silver dress held up by my breasts. The maids put me on a diet so I could not gain any weight before the mask because it was already hard enough to get into.  
  
The mask was tomorrow I was nervous, and yet excited. I knew Portia and Lisa would be there but that would not be a problem. Daren said would make sure they stay away from me. I had to wear a mask anyway. The mask covered my eyes but not the rest of my face. It had beautiful beads on it and it was blue-silver to match my dress. I went to sleep peacefully that night with no horrible visits from Dimitri. The only dream I had was of Edan. It was the same dream with the child. Then it was at the part with Edan laughing when someone woke me up.  
  
It was the maid I gave the Franks to. "Sorry to wake you madam but Prince Daren has sent for me to assist you in getting ready." She said opening the curtains.  
  
"Oh yes. Please no need to apologize. What is your name?" I said stretching out.  
  
"Its Gabrielle. You can call me Gabby if it pleases you." She said politely.  
  
"All right then I assume you know my name. If you don't it's Jazlyn. So how old are you Gabby?" I asked trying to make friends.  
  
"I am seventeen. I've been working at the palace since I was four. Ever since my parents were sold when I was ten I had to take care of myself."  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. I was adopted when I was one. I have never known my parents. I am eighteen."  
  
"I guess we have something in common then."  
  
"Yes we do." I replied. Gabrielle was very pretty. She had long red hair that she pinned up. She was skinny and had a nice tan color. She had small freckles running across her nose. She had magnificent blue eyes that glowed. She was very nice and had a good sense of humor.  
  
She helped me dress and we talked and laughed. She was so great to talk to. Before I knew it the time had come for the mask. She had to leave to help the maids make the entrees. I left the room to see how Daren looked. He was in his room fixing his collar. He turned to me and smiled. He looked so handsome. He was in a white suite out lined in gold. He had metals pinned on and he stood very straight.  
  
"You look very handsome." I said walking over.  
  
"As do you. I have to leave in a couple of minutes to greet the guests. Promise you'll save me a dance." He said turning.  
  
"Promise. Well I'll see you there then." I said leaving the room.  
  
I walked down the marble stairs and to the ballroom. The room was wonderfully decorated. There were blue decorations everywhere. It was magnificent. I walked around a little bit then left to the back of the palace to walk around outside for awhile. I wonder if Annabel will come to the mask? I hope she does. It was colder than I expected outside. The wind was blowing and the tree branches were dying. I sat on a bench and looked at the sun set. The colors were beautiful as they always are. I saw someone walking towards me from a distance. Her blond hair prefect and her nose and face red from the wind.  
  
"Hello Jazlyn." Said Annabel as she got closer.  
  
"Hello. I am glad you came. I have to tell you something." I said wanting her to sit down.  
  
"Yes. I already know about your dream." She said sitting down.  
  
"Good, nothing's going to happen right. I mean what is the miracle?" I said really wanting her to tell me.  
  
"Sorry. I am not allowed to tell you. Don't worry, you will know by the next mask." She said standing up again. "Come the guests have been arriving lets go inside." I followed her inside and gave her coat to the manservant. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It was crimson with black velvet roses embroidered on it. We sat at a table and I put on my mask and looked at the people coming in. I saw Daren a couple of times, but he walked around talking to guests.  
  
"Do you love him?" Said Annabel looking at Daren.  
  
"I don't know. It's confusing. He asked me to marry him. I told him I would let him know by the next mask." I replied after declining a man invitation to dance.  
  
"That does not answer my question. It's simple yes or no?" She repeated.  
  
"No and yes. I don't love him the way I love Edan. But I love him enough to marry him." I said taking a sip of water. I was about to take a sip of wine when Annabel snatched it from my hand. "Why did you do that?" I said looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Its bad for your liver and its bad for humans in general and I told you to take care of yourself. I don't want you getting sick or doing something you'll regret." She said giving it to a waiter.  
  
I sighed and watched the maidens prance across the ballroom with handsome men. I wanted to dance with Daren but he was to busy flirting with the other women. The rest of the night I sat and talked to Annabel. She declined every man who asked her to dance except one. He was handsome, but wasn't exactly human. I could tell her was a vampire by his black eyes and pale skin. He had red slicked back hair. Annabel must have known him because she held him close to her while they danced. Annabel danced the rest of the night with this mysterious man. While I sat in my chair waiting for Daren to ask me for a dance.  
  
Then when I looked at Daren he was talking to my enemy Portia. I wanted to rip her face off and feed it to the wolves. I know Daren knew it was her because he kept on looking over at me and laughing with her. He wanted to make sure I was jealous! He then asked her to dance and of course she accepted. They danced and laughed. I burst into a rage.  
  
Some man asked me to dance. I didn't even look at him to see if I knew him I just said "yes." I stood up and he glided me across the floor. Then he twirled me and I saw what he looked like. He reminded me of the butcher's son William. Except a little skinnier and tall. His blond brown hair was brushed back and his face had gone a little red.  
  
Daren passed by with Portia and gave him an evil looked and I laughed. I asked for his name and gave him mine, his was Adrian. He held me like gentlemen would hold a lady. I was far from being a lady in this matter and I wanted to make Daren jealous. I closed the distance between us. My body ran against his and he was very stiff. I laid my head on his shoulder because of the mood of the song. He arms were on my upper arms and I moved his hands to meet my waist. I whispered in his ear "Don't be so polite. Be comfortable." He didn't loosen up he just sighed and laughed a still laugh.  
  
The song ended and I longed for it to be longer. Daren shot an evil look at me I just smiled and blew him a kiss. "May I ask you to be my partner in another dance Jazlyn?" Adrian said smiling.  
  
"Yes of course" I replied. It was another slow song thank god. This treatment on Daren was going well. He asked Portia for another dance and leaded her in a circle around Adrian and I. Portia was to self-absorbed to realize it was I. I laughed and made and even closer position with Adrian and he didn't seem to mind at all. I was finished with all this revenge nonsense so when the song stopped I told Adrian I had to sit down for awhile and to ask me later. He accepted and floated off somewhere else. I sat down and Annabel followed me.  
  
"I saw you out there. That wasn't very lady-like." She said after laughing.  
  
"Nothing I do is very lady-like. I just did that to get Daren jealous like he is trying to do to me by dancing with Portia. It worked really well too." I said but stopped because Daren came over.  
  
"Good evening. May I ask you for this dance Jazlyn?" He asked politely but giving me a stern look like if I decline he's going to hurt me.  
  
"Yes. Excuse me Annabel." I said following him to the dance floor. I remained a distance away like the way you're supposed to dance but Daren refused to let me do that and pulled me closer. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and feel him kiss my neck softly until he gave me a long kiss there.  
  
I saw Edan and me in his bed kissing passionately. The then the after shock came and I felt his teeth calmed blood from my neck and he whispered "your mine." Then laid down next to me and licked the blood on my neck.  
  
I came into reality with a shock. I gasped for air and felt my neck. It was bleeding. Daren didn't notice he just danced and had his right cheek bone on my left. I backed away but not so far people would notice. I just whispered in his ear "I have to sit down for awhile save me another dance." Then walked towards Annabel who sat talking to the man with red hair. He stood up and walked away.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked looking at my panic stricken face.  
  
"Come outside hurry!" I demanded grabbing a cloth napkin. I made my way causally outside.  
  
"Okay now what's wrong?" She asked making me stand behind a large pine tree.  
  
"THIS!" I blurted moving my hand away from my bleeding neck. She took the napkin and held it to the marks. "What's happening?"  
  
"Who made these marks and when?" She said plainly but not panicked at all.  
  
"Edan, when we were, showing our appreciation for each other." I said quickly giving her a hint.  
  
"Oh. Good I wanted to make sure it wasn't Dimitri or something. He must have loved you a lot then." She said after a long silence.  
  
"I loved him a lot too." I replied trying to change the subject "So why did that happen?"  
  
"Because that's where Edan's mark is on your neck. So when Daren kissed the mark he was invading Edan's territory. That's why." She said making me come inside. The bleeding stopped so I followed her to our seats. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
The rest of the mask was boring. Daren asked me to dance again and I did. I was tried and I wanted to sleep. Adrian asked me to dance and I was to tired so he strode off all upset. I finally said goodbye to Annabel and went to my room. I had to sneak past Portia and Lisa but made it safely. I threw off my dress and dressed quickly into a nice silk nightgown with no bows or lace. It was just plain blue and was very comfortable. I laid down and fell instantly asleep.  
  
It was the first time in months I went to sleep peacefully. No one woke me up, no horrible visits from Dimitri, no premonitions, just peaceful sleep. I woke up at nine which is a little over what I usually wake up at which is at seven in the morning. I felt refreshed; I didn't have bags under my eyes either. I looked alive; my skin wasn't white it was starting to get back my natural tan. I cleaned and dressed.  
  
I knocked on the door to Daren's room. He said come in and then started to talk again. I came in and walked over to him, I was in a flirting mood. I looked at the papers Daren was shuffling around; it was all names of woman. I glanced at Portia's and crossed her name off with out Daren looking. The other man was a man who looked practical. He was as handsome as Daren. His blue eyes are what stood out the most. He was muscular and tall. He had blond-brushed back hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked stepping out the way of the man.  
  
"I am looking at names of woman I might consider to marry if you refuse." He said plainly.  
  
"Thinking of that so soon? What's makes you think I am to say no?" I asked giving him a piercing look.  
  
"What makes me think you are to say yes is the real question. I have to have a wife soon whether it is you or not. I just wish you would make up your mind soon." He said not even looking at me.  
  
"I told you that you would get your answer on the night of the second ball!" I sternly exclaimed.  
  
"Well, if you think that's soon enough then I will wait. Until then I have to make choices. So did you want anything? Oh yes not to be rude. Jazlyn this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is Jazlyn LeBlanque." Daren said trying to change the subject rudely.  
  
"Hello Jazlyn. I don't hear that name a lot. Nice to meet you." Jeremy said kissing my hand.  
  
"Well, I don't hear your name a lot either. Would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked not intending him to say yes.  
  
"If it will please you?"  
  
"Of course or I wouldn't of asked. Excuse me Daren I have to walk to get the frustration away that you gave me. Before I leave," I kissed him with more passion than I have ever with anyone other than Edan "change your mind before trying to make me look like a fool." I walked out with Jeremy behind me.  
  
"What's your full name Jeremy?"  
  
"Its Jeremy LeFrostis."  
  
"That's interesting. Can I call you Jamie for short?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I spent the rest of my day talking and laughing with Jamie. He was really funny. He made me laugh so hard once I started to cry! He was a nice person to talk to, to make your problems go away. I had to depart from him to get some more measurements for the new dress that was to be made. Daren told the seamstresses to make sure the dress looks beautiful and fancy.  
  
It took them a half and hour to make all of the correct measurements. A half-hour of standing on a stool. The fabric is crimson with a glint of black. I picked out a pattern that was beautiful. It was very full from the waist down. It was a tight but nice top with lace tied in the middle of the breast to just above my hips. The lace was black to match the glint. I loved it and it wasn't even made yet. I had to pick out shoes that were red slip-ons with a heel.  
  
The day passed quickly, so quickly it was dark when I had time to talk to Daren. He came into my room and didn't start a fight with me.  
  
"I am sorry of how I treated you before." He said looking directly into my eyes. I felt my face redden.  
  
"That's your sorry. You could at least give me this..." I said kissing him with my tongue. I tried to pull away but be pushed me back towards him taking my breath away. Our kisses got deeper and deeper. My neck must have had a bunch of red marks from his kisses.  
  
"Wait I can't do this." I said stopping him from going farther.  
  
"Why not?" He breathed.  
  
"Because...Because I don't even know if I am going to marry you yet. And you have to be married to go farther Daren. I want to be married first it's the right thing to do. I lied.  
  
"Fine then, will you marry me?" He said quickly trying to find a reason to get beyond.  
  
"I don't know yet. My answer is yet to be awaited."  
  
"I will wait for eternity for you."  
  
"That's not what you said this morning."  
  
"That's is a last solution."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Come here. Know one said we couldn't just fool around." I said then started to kiss him again and again. The night grew on until we parted and went to sleep alone.  
  
The days passed by quickly. The more the days passed by the more I had to think about marriage. A marriage with Daren. The one person who I would never expect to love me or want to marry. The mask was three days away. The three days I dread. I could marry him and be happy. But never as happy as I could be. If I don't marry him I have to leave and find a place to live, but I probably won't be happy at all. The place to live isn't that hard. I could stay with Annabel until I make enough money to support myself. Maybe the answer is right in front of me. I think I love Daren, but not the kind of love that would be everlasting, it's a love that I know will fade as soon as the marriage is final. But I don't know if I can just leave him like that.  
  
The knocking at the library door brought me back to confusing reality.  
  
"Good evening Gabby." I said with a big smile. Maybe she could help me with my solution.  
  
"Hi Jazzy. I have the evening off, so do you mind if I'm here?" She said walking over from the door.  
  
"You know I never mind your presence!"  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking. Gabby you know that your opinion is everything to me. You're like the best friend I never had. So I have to ask for your personal opinion. I was in love with a man named Edan. And some guy kidnapped me and Edan tried to find me and my kidnapper killed him. The prince found me and took me in. He told me weeks later Edan was murdered. So ever since then I have fallen in love with him. And he wants me to marry him! I don't know whether to marry him or not because I still and will always love Edan." I panicked giving her a cleaned up version.  
  
"Well. Not for this to sound malevolent but Edan is dead and you have to get over him. I know that you will always love him but he is never coming back. And the prince, if you love him then you know what to do. Follow your heart. But whatever you do I will always be by your side." She finished. I hugged her and wondered how I could deserve a good friend like her.  
  
"Well then I guess I knew the answer the whole time. I shall marry the prince. Just don't say anything to anyone. I told him I would let him know on the night of the second mask."  
  
"You have my word. Just promise me if you change your mind and leave. Don't leave without a goodbye."  
  
"I'll take you with me."  
  
"That's a lot better."  
  
She left and I spent my time looking for Jamie. I found him with Daren.  
  
"Hello." Daren said giving me a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good evening Jazlyn. Daren tells me that you are to answer the question at the mask. Are you excited?" Jamie said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes I am." I said flirtatiously.  
  
"That's a relief" Daren said taking my hand and twirling me around.  
  
"Well I can see you boys are busy so I'll find someone else to play with" I said sarcastically and walked away. I just went to my room to be by myself. I just read by the window until I had to eat.  
  
The next two days were complete chaos. Everyone was getting ready for the ball and when I would walk down the corridor it would go silent. The news about the prince's proposal was probably let out. I couldn't stand the silence so I went to my room to pose in my dress in front of the mirror. I put on my dress. It was beautiful. The colors were a light red out lined in gold thread. An upside down V started from my waist and down. Inside the V was gold cloth. This dress was my favorite compared to the other one. I stared in the mirror smiling. I twirled around two times and came to a stop.  
  
I look at the border of the mirror closely. The red on the roses started to turn darker and darker until it was completely black. When the colors stopped changing the first thing that popped into my mind was Edan. The emblem for vampires is a black rose! Edan's alive! 


	11. new Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
I almost screamed with happiness. I wanted to see is smiling face again. To feel his hands on my skin. To...  
  
"Good evening love. It's almost time for the ball. And when are you going to stop torturing me and tell me the answer?" Daren pleaded as he walked through the door. I flinched as he walked in and smashed into the mirror. He laughed at my reaction and pecked me on my lips. I didn't even react to that, but he didn't notice.  
  
"At midnight. My answer will come, but only with a dance." I replied with a raspy voice. I cleared my voice and forced a smile.  
  
"Well, I have to get ready, and I see you have to do the same." Daren said bowing and then left.  
  
I sighed with relief. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself plopping on my bed. I looked at the ceiling and thought. It would be cruel just to leave Daren when Edan just pops out of nowhere. Where has he be this whole time? He didn't even try to contact me! I thought he was dead!   
  
The door opened and a lady came in with three servants. "Hello Miss. LeBlanque. Please get up I have to get you ready for the ball. Oh my look what u did to the dress! Take it off and I'll get it pressed dear." The woman said pulling me off the bed spinning me around and unzipping my dress. She had black and white pinned up hair, she was short and skinny but was very aggressive. The night went fast but not fast enough. I bathed, dried my hair, put on makeup, did my hair, then has to squeeze into my dress. I could hardly breathe because the woman made me put this thing on that makes women skinny. "Alright slip into this carefully" she demanded helping me in the dress.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't catch your name?" I said politely.  
  
"I didn't throw it. Ladies don't talk like that! Talk like you would to a prince. My name is madam FePlonte." She snapped turning me around so she can zipper the dress.  
  
"Yes madam" I said sweetly but annoyed.  
  
"Finished!" She claimed and strutted out of the room her servants behind her.  
  
I walked to the mirror, the mirror with black as night roses. I looked at myself and felt ashamed. What am I doing? This isn't me, I don't belong here. I've been pretending this whole time! Were is my Edan when I need him. I stared at myself. My makeup looked beautiful as was my hair. I put on these glass slippers Daren had made for me when a idea stuck my head. "I'll pack my belongings and I'll leave at midnight. If Edan found me here then he can find me again! Its my only chance." I said to myself and rushed to the closet. I found a blue carrying bag big enough to put...nothing in. I realized that none of this I need all I need is Edan. I will go at midnight, I will tell Prince Daren his princess to be has changed her mind.  
  
I walked out of the room down to where the ball was being held. I walked in to be astonished at how many people were there. I walked in gracefully and found a table by the entrance. I saw Daren greeting all the guests, he looked so happy. He had an unforgettable smile on his face. He looked so happy. He must of saw me in the corner of his eye cause he turned to me and rolled his eyes. I automatically laughed. I felt like a machine programmed to act like a human being. I turned away and observed all the people. They looked proper and yet happy. This is all an act. No one wants to live like this. They want to be free, away from rules, away from everything. To be able to breathe again. I felt a tap on my soldier and I jumped with fright. "Hello Jazlyn. You look splendid this evening. How are you feeling?" Asked Annabel sitting beside me.  
  
"Oh I am feeling..." I had know idea what to tell her. Should I tell her my plan, and that Edan's alive and is looking for me? "Fine just a little caged that's really all." I finished taking a deep breath.  
  
"Caged. What a strange word to use. You should be happy. You are to be married to the prince" She exclaimed smiling brightly. Her smile left her face when she looked into my eyes. "Jazlyn, did he do something to upset you?"  
  
"No, its just. I have thought about it and I...I am leaving. Edan is alive Annabel. He gave me a sign in my room a couple of hours ago. At midnight when I tell the prince no I am leaving. I am going to find him." I spilled it all out. Told her what I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.  
  
She was speechless. She looked at me as if I had gone insane. "How did he contact you?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"My mirror in my room has red roses on it, when I looked at it again the roses where as black as night. Black roses are the emblem of a vampire. The necklace Edan gave me had black roses on it. He is looking for me. I must find him I cannot stay here any longer." I cried out trying to keep control of myself.  
  
"Jazlyn, are you sure its Edan? It could be Dimitri or someone who wants to kill you." She said looking sad.  
  
"Please, don't do this. I have to leave. He is alive and I am going to find him." I replied looking around again. She left me alone in my thoughts and worries. I glanced at the clock. An hour till midnight. Just enough time to walk around for the last time. I stood and walked out of the ballroom into a corridor.  
  
I walked around the palace looking at everything that I wanted to remember. When I heard someone call my name. It was Gabby. I hugged her and I told her what was to happen. She cried but tears of joy. She was happy Edan was alive and she wanted my life to have a happy ending. I just hope it would come true.  
  
Time was passing faster and faster. I went back into the ballroom to see everyone was dancing. Annabel had disappeared. Daren was dancing with some girl with weird looking eyes. Some man asked me to dance and I accepted. He twirled me gently and he was very funny. He had a mask covering the top part of his face. He told me his name was Gavin. He didn't tell me his last name and before I could ask him the song ended and he strode off. 


	12. New Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
  
I almost screamed with happiness. I wanted to see is smiling face again. To feel his hands on my skin. To...  
  
"Good evening love. It's almost time for the ball. And when are you going to stop torturing me and tell me the answer?" Daren pleaded as he walked through the door. I flinched as he walked in and smashed into the mirror. He laughed at my reaction and pecked me on my lips. I didn't even react to that, but he didn't notice.  
  
"At midnight. My answer will come, but only with a dance." I replied with a raspy voice. I cleared my voice and forced a smile.  
  
"Well, I have to get ready, and I see you have to do the same." Daren said bowing and then left.  
  
I sighed with relief. "Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked myself plopping on my bed. I looked at the ceiling and thought. It would be cruel just to leave Daren when Edan just pops out of nowhere. Where has he be this whole time? He didn't even try to contact me! I thought he was dead!   
  
The door opened and a lady came in with three servants. "Hello Miss. LeBlanque. Please get up I have to get you ready for the ball. Oh my look what u did to the dress! Take it off and I'll get it pressed dear." The woman said pulling me off the bed spinning me around and unzipping my dress. She had black and white pinned up hair, she was short and skinny but was very aggressive. The night went fast but not fast enough. I bathed, dried my hair, put on makeup, did my hair, then has to squeeze into my dress. I could hardly breathe because the woman made me put this thing on that makes women skinny. "Alright slip into this carefully" she demanded helping me in the dress.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't catch your name?" I said politely.  
  
"I didn't throw it. Ladies don't talk like that! Talk like you would to a prince. My name is madam FePlonte." She snapped turning me around so she can zipper the dress.  
  
"Yes madam" I said sweetly but annoyed.  
  
"Finished!" She claimed and strutted out of the room her servants behind her.  
  
I walked to the mirror, the mirror with black as night roses. I looked at myself and felt ashamed. What am I doing? This isn't me, I don't belong here. I've been pretending this whole time! Were is my Edan when I need him. I stared at myself. My makeup looked beautiful as was my hair. I put on these glass slippers Daren had made for me when a idea stuck my head. "I'll pack my belongings and I'll leave at midnight. If Edan found me here then he can find me again! Its my only chance." I said to myself and rushed to the closet. I found a blue carrying bag big enough to put...nothing in. I realized that none of this I need all I need is Edan. I will go at midnight, I will tell Prince Daren his princess to be has changed her mind.  
  
I walked out of the room down to where the ball was being held. I walked in to be astonished at how many people were there. I walked in gracefully and found a table by the entrance. I saw Daren greeting all the guests, he looked so happy. He had an unforgettable smile on his face. He looked so happy. He must of saw me in the corner of his eye cause he turned to me and rolled his eyes. I automatically laughed. I felt like a machine programmed to act like a human being. I turned away and observed all the people. They looked proper and yet happy. This is all an act. No one wants to live like this. They want to be free, away from rules, away from everything. To be able to breathe again. I felt a tap on my soldier and I jumped with fright. "Hello Jazlyn. You look splendid this evening. How are you feeling?" Asked Annabel sitting beside me.  
  
"Oh I am feeling..." I had know idea what to tell her. Should I tell her my plan, and that Edan's alive and is looking for me? "Fine just a little caged that's really all." I finished taking a deep breath.  
  
"Caged. What a strange word to use. You should be happy. You are to be married to the prince" She exclaimed smiling brightly. Her smile left her face when she looked into my eyes. "Jazlyn, did he do something to upset you?"  
  
"No, its just. I have thought about it and I...I am leaving. Edan is alive Annabel. He gave me a sign in my room a couple of hours ago. At midnight when I tell the prince no I am leaving. I am going to find him." I spilled it all out. Told her what I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.  
  
She was speechless. She looked at me as if I had gone insane. "How did he contact you?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"My mirror in my room has red roses on it, when I looked at it again the roses where as black as night. Black roses are the emblem of a vampire. The necklace Edan gave me had black roses on it. He is looking for me. I must find him I cannot stay here any longer." I cried out trying to keep control of myself.  
  
"Jazlyn, are you sure its Edan? It could be Dimitri or someone who wants to kill you." She said looking sad.  
  
"Please, don't do this. I have to leave. He is alive and I am going to find him." I replied looking around again. She left me alone in my thoughts and worries. I glanced at the clock. An hour till midnight. Just enough time to walk around for the last time. I stood and walked out of the ballroom into a corridor.  
  
I walked around the palace looking at everything that I wanted to remember. When I heard someone call my name. It was Gabby. I hugged her and I told her what was to happen. She cried but tears of joy. She was happy Edan was alive and she wanted my life to have a happy ending. I just hope it would come true.  
  
Time was passing faster and faster. I went back into the ballroom to see everyone was dancing. Annabel had disappeared. Daren was dancing with some girl with weird looking eyes. Some man asked me to dance and I accepted. He twirled me gently and he was very funny. He had a mask covering the top part of his face. He told me his name was Gavin. He didn't tell me his last name and before I could ask him the song ended and he strode off.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was midnight and I heard the clock chime five times. Daren twirled me from behind and started to dance with me. I laughed and his voice flowed into my ears. "Have you made your decision my dear lady?" He whispered kisses my on the cheek.  
  
"Yes I have." I said plainly and started to panic.  
  
"And it is?" He replied losing patience. I sighed and started mumbling. He laughed and told me to speak clearly.  
  
"I love you very much Daren. But my mind was changed earlier this very day. My decision is... I cannot marry you. I am sorry. I have to go." I stopped dancing and was about to run but Daren would not let go of my waist. I struggled but could not get out of his grip. I let out a little cry of pain but he did not let go. The music stopped and everyone was staring at the prince trying to hurt a hopeless woman. A man pulled Daren from behind and punched him in the face. I panicked and ran. I was stopped by Lisa LeBlanque and Portia. Lisa smacked me across the face and held my arm as if trying to rip it off.  
  
"I always wanted to do this to you!" I yelled and punched her with all my might. Portia stood there in shock so I pushed her on the floor and her dress flew up. I laughed and heard a voice from behind it was Daren again. I ran and I saw Gabby standing at the door holding it open. I thanked her and told her I would come back for her.  
  
There was a white carriage sitting outside. I ran to it but tripped. My glass slipped went flying off my foot and landed behind me. I got up with an awful pain in my chest. I jumped into the carriage and yelled for the driver to go. The carriage started to trot and that wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Please go faster!" I yelled my heart beating with fear. The carriage stopped instead of going faster. I started to panic when I heard a voice yelling. Daren had been running after the carriage. I screamed and opened the door. I ran into the woods. I was out of breath and had an awful pain in my chest. I cried out for help. My vision was blurred with tears. I ran but someone grabbed me and covered my mouth forcefully. I struggled to breathe and to be let free.  
  
The person let my mouth go and turned me around. It was the man in the mask. "Gavin help me! He's coming! Please let me go!" I screamed in mercy. He didn't let go he held my arms painfully. I cried out when I heard Daren's voice coming closer and closer. I screamed and cried. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness.  
  
~*~  
  
I screamed and yelled for help. Where am I? How did I get here? Oh no did the prince bring me hear? I thought. I tried to stand but I just fell. My legs hurt from falling and running. My whole body ached and bled. A door opened and poured in a blinding light. I squinted and saw someone standing there before me. I grabbed my arms and dragged me to my feet. He let me go and I fell onto the person. "Stand!" He ordered. His voice was fierce and demanding. He pulled me up again and tried to make me stand. I felt great pain and my legs were no longer useful. I fell in pain. I screamed and laid on the floor.  
  
He just lifted me up and put me over his shoulder and carried me into the next room. My eyes had to adjust to the light and the tears in my eyes rolled down my face. He dropped me on a bed of some kind and walked away. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at the man. It was Gavin still with the mask on. "Gavin, where am I? Why did you bring..." He cut me off by asking me his question.  
  
"The first sign of my death did you just fall in love with another? Or did you wait out of respect for the dead?" He asked with harshness in his voice. I had know idea what he was talking about until he took off the mask. Stood before me was Edan. My beloved Edan.  
  
"Edan! Is that you?" I asked trying to stand again. I just fell back onto the bed with a whimper.  
  
"Yes it is me. You think standing is pain! You try having your heart ripped in two when you find out the woman you love falls for another!" He cried out coming close enough so I could see the hurt on his face.  
  
"Darling. I was in love with you! I still am! When I found out you were dead I died. You are the one I love not some prince! Please tell me where have you been this time?" I yelled back.  
  
"I have been recuperating from a vicious attack! You were what kept me alive or barely! Tell me, do you love him. Do you love him the way I love you?" He yelled walking around the room.  
  
"No I would never be able to love someone like that. My love for you is everlasting. Please don't let this get in the way of us! When you gave me the sign on my mirror that you were alive I was so happy. I just wanted to leave to look for you, but I owed Daren an explanation or an answer. Please Edan, I love you." I said tears rolling down my face. Edan walked over to me and I thought he was going to hit me so I closed my eyes. I felt great relief when I felt his hand on my face. He kissed me on the forehead and then to my lips. I laughed in happiness. He picked me up and twirled me around in circles.  
  
"You must rest now you will be well tomorrow." He walking me down the hallway to his room. He had a fire going and the bed made. He laid me down and kissed me one more time.  
  
"Please don't leave me." I said grabbing his gentle hand.  
  
"I'll never leave you again." Edan replied walking around the bed and lying down next to me. He put his arms around me and held me tightly. I never wanted to move from his arms again. I soon fell asleep in peace.  
  
I felt Edan move from under me. I woke and looked into his eyes. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and kissed me again. I tumbled over him so on the side of him. I laid on my back looking at the ceiling. He put his warm hand on my stomach and all of a sudden gasped for air. I sat up looking at him strangely. He started to breathe normal and looked at me with complete excitement.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him brushing my hand across his face.  
  
"Jazlyn, your pregnant!" He yelled sitting up and looking at me.  
  
"What! How can that be? Vampires can't make children. I haven't slept with anyone other than you!" I exclaimed ripping my hand away from his.  
  
"It's my child! This was the miracle Dimitri was talking about. Jazlyn our baby can change the world! It can make vampires into human again!" Edan yelled standing up and picking me up again. He whirled around in circles and then put me on the bed gently.  
  
"It didn't hurt you did I?" He asked panicking.  
  
"No you didn't but what are you talking about I'm pregnant with your baby. The miracle. Or whatever you want to call it. The miracle is a child that can change vampires into humans?" I asked confused.  
  
"Okay in the prophesies there is a child that is to be born that can be change vampires into humans. This child is supposed to be made by a vampire and a half-human species. And you must be half vampire if we made a child. I'm going to be a father!" Edan yelled running outside. I started to laugh at him humiliating himself. I just can't believe that my child is the miracle everyone is talking about. I can't believe I'm pregnant! I got up carefully trying not to fall. My legs worked fine thank god! I ran outside to find Edan. He was running around his house screaming "I'm going to be a father!" When he saw me he ran over and kissed me. Then kneeled down and kissed my stomach. I laughed again. My laughs were not mechanical anymore, they were laughs of joy. Edan stood up and kissed me again. "Come on I have to give you something!" He said dragging me into the house. He was in his room looking through the dresser. "Ah. Here it is. I found it on the road when I was attacked. I  
saved it for you!" He said opening a case. My necklace was lying there. I picked it up and sighed.  
  
"I love you." I said kissing him. He picked me up and up my legs around him. He plopped on the bed with me on top of him. We kissed as if the world was going to end. Not even Shakespeare could've wrote about that day.  
  
~The End~  
  
dont wory im writin an epolgue. 


	13. NEWNEWNEW epilogue cause the other one s...

Epilogue  
NEW epilogue cause the other one really sucked!! REALLY SORRY!!!!!!!! this one's a lot better though. hope you like it! R/R. thx!!  
A year later  
  
"Jazlyn" I heard being whispered in my ear. Then I felt a cool hand on my face and sweet kisses on my neck making me laugh and open my eyes from peaceful sleep. "Hmm, what is it now Edan?" "I love you" "Hahn, I love you to. Is that what you woke me up for?" "Yeah that and... The baby's crying" :sigh: "Why couldn't you take care of him?" "I tried and every time I try and touch him he screams even more" "Fine." With that a pushed Edan away and went to go tend to Mateo, our 2 year old child. His cries filled the room, I looked down at his face and saw the hopeless tears stream down his face. His eyes an icy blue glared into mine, and all cries stopped. I picked his small body up and held it against mine, cradling him. I sang him a song I used to hear in my dreams when I was a child. I stopped suddenly feeling someone else's presence there with me. I turned slowly to see the person I hate so very much. Dimitri. "What are you doing here?" I said trying to hide my fear. But know matter how much I hid it, it showed. "I have a right to see this child as much as you do. How do you know he was calling you?" "Obviously he was if he stopped crying. And as I said before 'What are you doing here'" "I am here to take the child. Tonight is the night to finalize the miracle he must fulfill at the age of 16. "You cannot take him away! Get out or..." "Or what? Hmm...You'll call Edan to save you." "Yes" "Sorry my dear. It will not work this time." I blinked and Dimitri and Mateo were gone. My arms were empty. I was on the floor against the cold brick floor bleeding from my head. "Bastard," I muttered under my breath "Edan!" Though no words came out. "EDAN!" Still nothing. I ran into the other room and saw Edan sleeping again. I shook him awake and tell him what happened but I could not speak. He looked at my in confusion. He saw my cut and realized I was in distress. "What happened? Where's Mateo?" I grabbed his hand and put it on my throat. "Dimitri." Next thing I saw was Edan using his teleport gift from being a vampire to find the baby. I sat trying to scream, shout, and yell. Nothing worked. I was crying in frustration. Mateo and Edan were gone and that didn't help at all.  
  
I woke hearing a baby's cry. I ran to follow it. And there was Mateo in his bed. I picked him up and held him with the utmost relief. It was only a dream...  
  
Dawn came the mellifuous colors filled the room. As the bright colors and the suns warmth soothed me so, I could not discribe it. Tough I felt something I've never felt before. A feeling as if something is coming or something. And to my belief the next moment Edan rushed in telling me an ancent vampire was coming. The news of the miracle had spread throughout the world. And this man or in other words vampire wants to be changed. Edan told me quite clearly he's been in complete agony since he was changed. He wants to feel, live, and act as a human again. To feel what vampire's cannot. And to die as a mortal. The vampire coming was almost one of the last ones left on earth. And Mateo happened to be the only way to do that. The vampire has to drink a little of his blood and the transformation begins. My baby has changed the world dramaticly. Edan had news of there only being few vampires left in the world. Mateo being only a baby is known everywhere. And the story of Edan. Edan my love. Who created the miracle. And I. The less known. But that does not bother me the least bit. I'm finally happen. And pregnant with another child. Yet Edan does not know yet. I wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell him. But I am scared of his reaction. I dont think he's really used to being...alive or being a father yet. But you can still see he loves it. You can tell in his beautiful green eyes. ~*~ As time was passing quickly. Edan was getting Mateo ready and dressed. As I went outside for a peaceful walk. Its weird still not being ordered around. Sometimes I can still hear Portia yelling my name about to order me to do some job for her. I found out a little over a year ago that Damien married. Some Spanish Princess. Someone who has the right to be with him. But, I heard she was having an affair with my old friend Jeremy. Me and Jeremy still talk. He told my Gabby, the maid at the castle, ran away and now is living somewhere in Irelend.I hope I never see Damien again. But I hope Jeremy has a good time. For my sake.  
  
I ran back to the house to see Edan almost done with the transformation of the vampire he told me about before. He vampire looked very young though looks do not fool me anymore. He had long blond hair about shoulder length. He was very pale and was sweating for the change. You could see the left over blood still on his red lips. He seemed slightly tall but hard to tell because of him sitting. He was wearing all black and had a gold chain around his neck. It seemed important just looking at it. Edan looked up seeing me there. He smiled and his eyes filled with warmth. He pointed quickly towards the baby. Meaning to put him to sleep. Its not easy giving up your blood. My poor Mateo. But it'll all be over soon. But for now he'll sleep silently and peacefully. Edan came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. He told me everything went well and the newly made human known as Elias is now just resting. Edan started to kiss my neck gently. His kisses are so sweet they make your body crave for more. He took my hand and led me outside to watch the sun set. We ran to the hill we love so much and saw the brilliant colors flow into the earth. A moment I want to last forever...  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
